Troublemaker
by Kaluvia
Summary: El desdichado Will Graham,cuya cordura se resquebraja,acude al doctor Lecter para pedirle ayuda y consejo para acabar con sus horribles sueños,quiere eliminar a la extraña figura que le acecha en las sombras... No sabe que su pesadilla,acaba de empezar.
1. La bañera de las nubes

La lluvia golpeaba los cristales con fuerza,haciendo un agradable y reconfortante un viernes por la tarde,un día gris,nublado y aburrido.

Un hombre de mediana edad estaba sentado en su elegante escritorio,enfrascado en sus pensamientos,con la mirada fija en la estilográfica con la que redactaba algún documento que con su elegante caligrafía escribía.  
Su pelo,rubio cenizo,estaba muy bien peinado,brillante,sano, rostro,parecía haber sido tallado con precisión,en mármol. Sus ojos,marrones,seguían fijos en la nariz de este gentil hombre,era hermosa,recta,que tenía debajo,unos finos labios,que portaban una extraño ver a este hombre sonreír,debía de estar pensando en algo muy feliz o recordando algo muy especial...De pronto,alguien llama a la hombre se levanta para recibir a la persona que llama a la aproxima vestido de manera muy elegante,con un traje de color verde esmeralda ,oscuro,de aspecto la chaqueta,llevaba una camisa fina blanca,conjuntada con una corbata color burdeos y un distinguido chaleco a juego con su traje.  
Abrió la puerta,entonces.

-Buenas tardes,Doctor Lecter.-dijo el hombre que se encontraba tras la susodicha puerta.

-Hola,Will-Contestó con voz pausada el doctor Hannibal Lecter.-¿Todo bien? ¿Sigues teniendo esas horribles pesadillas?

-No,no cesan,es horrible..N-No me dejan dormir bien,no puedo concentrarme bien- suspiró entonces el hombre,que pasa al estudio de su terapeuta.

Will Graham,ese es el nombre de este joven,afectado por un insomnio terrible,atemorizado por pesadillas. Su cara es testigo de la falta de horas de sueño,de la agonía. Su ropa,oscura,algo sucia,llena de pequeños pelos de perro,parece reflejar su estado anímico Lleva una camiseta de cuadros algo descolorida,unos pantalones raídos y una chaqueta azulada algo vieja.

-Siéntate,por favor.-le ofrece Hannibal.

-Por supuesto...-contesta algo exausto Will,sentándose en un sillón.

-Háblame de tus pesadillas.

-Es curioso...La de hoy ha sido algo especial...

-¿Especial?- preguntó el doctor,intrigado.

-Si...Comenzaba en un río,lleno de vida y peces,en un día soleado,pero todo cambién cuando aparece una especie de ciervo,muy oscuro,de grandes cuernos... - Hannibal escucha esta parte con más atención -El día empezó a nublarse,a oscurecerse,a anochecer...Los peces del río dejaban de vivir,el ciervo seguía ahí,mirándome,se acercaba a mí...Era horrible...Pero más horrible fué el ver que el ciervo...- Entonces se paró de una manera muy seca el relato.

-¿Qué le pasaba al ciervo,Will?- preguntó curioso,Hannibal.

-T-Tenía su cara,doctor Lecter.-Dijo entre leves tartamudeos.

Entonces un silbido interrumpe la conversación,la mirada de Will deja de estar fija en la de su terapeuta.

-Oh,disculpa,me había olvidado del té..¿Te gusta el té,Will?

-Sí...Me relaja,pero no me hace dormir del todo...-respondió el joven.

-Espera aquí un momento,por favor.

-Claro. 

Hannibal se levanta del cómodo sillón y desaparece por un estaba muy asustado,o parecía estarlo,quizás el té de vainilla le calmaría un poco. 

El doctor Lecter vierte el té en una taza de porcelana,deja la tetera y lleva la taza al estudio.

-Aquí tienes.-dijo mientras depositaba la bandeja en la mesilla cercana a Will.

-Muchas gracias..¿Tú no tomas té?

-No,ese sabor ya lo he me gusta mucho..Así que..Hoy has soñado conmigo..Interesante..

Bebió entonces el té,con ó un sabor extraño...Los ojos de Will comienzan a nublarse,su mente y su cuerpo empezaban a dispersarse,balbuceaba cosas inteligibles y su conciencia se perdía. 

Hannibal sonríe levemente.**El juego comienza**.Se acerca a él,lentamente,comprueba las reacciones oculares,está estable...Observa su cansado rostro,su fina barba,sus azulados ojos,perdidos en la lejanía,la pálida y casi amarillenta piel,resplandece.

-Will,¿podrías dibujar un reloj?-preguntó Hannibal.

Le tendió entonces,un bolígrafo y un garabateó un esbozo de se mostró satisfecho al ver el amorfo té ha despejado la mente de Will,sobretodo si el té está cargado de calmantes,que inducen al pobre joven a un estado extraño.

-Estás muy cansado,¿verdad?-pregunta,el doctor,rozando con su mano el semblante de Will,que asiente levemente,sumiso tal vez.

Él balbucea,levemente,parece que está en un estado de trance...No era consciente de la situación,y estaba muy calmado."Seguro que no recordará nada" pensó Hannibal.

Siguió acariciando su rostro,pálido cual ó sus ojos azules,tan vacíos,tan perdidos,tan extrañamente entendía que era lo que más le atraía de aquel joven,¿qué podía ver en su rostro?,en su cuerpo,en su mente...  
Él era su amigo,su única posibilidad,su única sigue sentado en el sofá,con la mente en otra el **momento. **Hannibal agarra levemente la cintura de Will,ayudándole a levantarse y caminan juntos por la vacía casa.  
Llegan a una puerta,que lleva al dormitorio del la puerta,una estancia tranquila,adornada con colores azulados y leves contrastes dorados,ornamentales.  
Will es depositado por Hannibal,en la cama que había en el centro de la habitació respiración,sonaba doctor se quita la chaqueta y la deja en el mueble de los pies de la cama y mira a como antes.

-Parece que hace algo de calor aquí,¿no?-susurra Hannibal mientras le quita la chaqueta al muchacho.

Después,acaricia su pelo y baja,acariciando su rostro,sientiendo cada facción de é pelo,sedoso,aunque algo descuidado,olía a champú se quitaría ese olor que a Hannibal tanto le ó su rostro y bajó hasta el cuello de esa camisa de cuadros azul oscura algo sucia y ó a desabrocharla por la parte de abajo,lentamente,el tiempo no era un problema.  
Se podían admirar las hermosas formas del tórax y el abdomen del ,sonrío de manera algo... perversa.

-¿Continuo bajando?-pregunta de manera retórica.

Le quitó la camisa por completo,admiro su cuerpo,sus brazos,sus cláviculas,las acarició suave y ó de manera leve a Will y tocó su espalda,algo húmeda,pero suave.  
Hannibal suspira,algo excitado de tocar la espalda de el encantaba rozarla,tocarla,masajearla a veces...

-Seguiré,si no te quejas -dijo,acompañando sus irónicas palabras con una extraña risa.

Will profirió un gemido,que sonó placentero para Hannibal.  
Quitó las manos de la espalda del joven y bajó hasta los pies,donde los zapatos gastados fueron retirados y la palidez y las venas de los pies salieron a la luz.  
Él observaba sus pies,curioso,los acariciaba un poco y subió entonces hasta el último obstáculo que separaba a Hannibal,pero antes,echó un vistazo al rostro de Will,ya que parecía reaccionar muy ó de nuevo las reacciones oculares de su paciente,que estaba ó entonces.

Le quitó los pantalones vaqueros,algo sucios,raídos,contaminados por el dobló y los dejó en la cama,volvió a agarrar a su paciente de la cintura y ambos se levantaron,salieron de la habitación el pasillo de la mansión,hasta llegar al cuarto de bañ baño era espacioso,bien decorado con azulejos brillantes,con motivos árabes.

Había una gran bañera,blanca como las metió a Will en ella,le despojó de su ropa interior y abrió el grifo del agua joven cerró los ojos,estaba muy agua le empezaba a cubrir las piernas,los muslos,ascendía suave y observaba,con gusto,como el agua fluía.

El agua ascendía y cuando llegó hasta el pecho de Will,Hannibal cerró el ó un bote con inscripciones en letras chinescas,lo abrió,contenía sales orientales de loto,con sal del Mar ó un puñado de sal en el agua,que se volvió doctor acariciaba el pelo de su paciente,humedecié seguido,aplicó un costoso champú,de olor penetrante y fuerte,lo aclaró y decidió pasar al _cuerpo._

Escogió un jabón de lavanda,con fresco olor,suave ,comenzó a aplicarlo por los hombros del cansado hombre,masajeando sus músculos,relajá ó ligeramente al joven y le acarició la parte baja de la espalda,con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios,bajó más y más...

Le volvió a sentar con cuidado en la bañera,y empezó a enjabonar sus clavículas,bajó por su pecho,acarició su tórax,descendía más y más bajó hasta el ó sus muslos,los agarró con un poco de fuerza,bajó por sus piernas y cuando llegó a sus pies,decidió masajearlos con fuerza.

Abrió el grifo y le quitó el jabón,acariciando cada parte,asegurándose de que el jabón había desaparecido.

-Vamos,Will,el baño ha terminado.-le susurró al oído,con voz pausada y tranquila.

Le agarró de la cadera,le puso una suave y esponjosa toalla por el cuerpo,le sacó de la bañ ó lentamente sus hombros,apreció la curvatura de su espalda,la masajeó de manera ás el masaje fué algo fuerte,unas manchas rojizas comenzaban a aparecer en la piel del ó secándole.

Luego secó su cabello con otra toalla,de manera rápida y algo gustaba verle con el pelo despeinado,le gustaba ese estilo tan desganado que tení ó vestirle,le puso nueva ropa interior,una camiseta de manga corta grisácea,unos nuevos pantalones,los que él había traído los tiraría más último,le puso una camisa de tonos marrones y grises y los zapatos.

Había planeado todo,el té,el baño,la ropa nueva que le había comprado a su estaba meticulosamente calculado,no hubo ningún fallo en el és de perfumar a Will,salieron ambos del baño.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo,perrito?-dijo con malicia el Doctor,mientras caminaban hasta el exterior,juntos.


	2. El paseo entre las nubes

La Consagración de la Primavera sonaba en la radio de un elegante coche. Dentro de este,un doctor y su paciente disfrutaban de la música de Stravinsky. Will estaba dulcemente dormido,sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

El sol brillaba,la tormenta y la lluvia se habían disipado,ni una sola nube acechaba el paisaje que les rodeaba era muy estival,había árboles frutales en flor,de varios colores y tonalidades que alegraban la vista a cualquiera que pasase por esos lares.

Hannibal conducía tranquilo,mientras observaba todo lo que le sol quizás le molestaba un poco,pero muy pronto llegaría a su destino.A los pocos minutos,paró el automóvil,en un verde abrió los ojos muy lentamente,se sentía muy cansado y desorientado,no sabía donde estaba ni que hacía allí.

Entonces,Hannibal salió del vehículo con tranquilidad,abrió el maletero y de este,sacó una cesta de mimbre y un mantel de cuadros. El sol iluminaba el claro,la hierba brillaba,el rocío relucía y permanecía en las hojas de algunas plantas. Entonces,el prestigioso terapeuta,abrió la puerta del copiloto,donde su estimado paciente le esperaba,inquieto y ó sus constantes en orden,para él.

-Will,¿tienes hambre?,he preparado una pequeña comida campestre.-dijo el doctor,tendiéndole la mano,para ayudarle a levantarse.

-La verdad...Si,tengo bastante hambre-respondió el paciente,mientras se incorporaba con ayuda de su querido amigo.

Andaron hasta la cesta de mimbre,colocada encima de un mantel,cuyos colores rojizos y cálidos contrastaban con la gama de colores que la hierbas ofrecí sentaron encima de el mantel,observaron el bello paisaje que les rodeaba,con sacó una botella de vino y dos copas que llenó.

-Comenzemos pues,con un aperitivo;patatas asadas rellenas de panceta,queso Saint-Nectaire,acompañadas con salsa agridulce.-dijo el doctor mientras sacaba recipientes con la comida que servía en dos platos. Dejaba con delicadeza las patatas en el plato,que luego decoró elegantemente con la salsa.

Will estaba asombrado,aun así,cojió un tenedor y decidió probar el manjar que con esplendor se mostraba ante él. Saboreó con lentitud la gélida patata asada,sintió el sabor ahumado y especiado de la panceta,notó el sabor dulzón del queso frío,pero de textura salsa era un perfecto contraste que mezclaba el mundo occidental y el oriental.

-Sigamos pues,con este plato llamado "Lumaconi di mare".Consta de pasta rellena de tomate,cebolla,cangrejo,gambas y huevas de erizo de que te guste.-concluyó Hannibal,con una sonrisa en sus finos labios. Retiró los platos del aperitivo y sirvió el primer plato,con lentitud y cuidado.

La pasta estaba algo caliente,había sido conservada en un recipiente especial para que el calor que emanara no desapareciera por juntos la suave pasta,el delicioso tomate junto a una suculenta cebolla,conjuntada con delicias marinas,como el crujiente y salado cangrejo rojo,la vivaracha gamba y las amargas huevas de erizo.

Acabaron raudos el comían,se miraban el uno al otro,de sus comisuras brotaban dulces sonrisas,dulces cual algodón de azúcar.

-El segundo plato,tenemos un exquisito filete tártaro acompañado con su salsa correspondiente y adornado con flores de borraja con miel.-continuó explicando,el selecto menú que el sobresaliente cocinero había preparado concienzudamente. Sirvió a Will su ración,adornada con su dulce flor.

Degustaron entonces el suculento plato que ante ellos se el dulce sabor de la borraja,el sabor de la carne semicruda acompañada por la salsa tá ía mucho que Will no disfrutaba de una comida tan miradas tímidas continuaron.

Se veían reflejados el uno en el otro,de una manera incomprensible para el mundo que les rodeaba y que era ajeno para los demá ía algo entre ellos,secretos oscuros que se cernían tras sus espaldas,siniestras conexiones ente ellos que sólo podían comprender en su pequeño mundo extraño,oscuro y algo que estaba ahí, conocían bien,se admiraban,incluso se buscaban...

¿Quién era realmente el "enfermo"?¿Era el doctor o el paciente? No se lograba distinguir entre el bien y el mal,el sentido de la moral que se empezaba a destruí ética se reglas comenzarían. Y por último,el postre aparecía en escena.

-Y finalemente,el postre: Bavaroise de plátano,con frutas del bosque y flores de azúcar.

-Tiene muy buena pinta... Seguro que te ha llevado mucho tiempo hacerlo..¿no?-dijo Will,dignándose a decir algo.

-No creas...Lo hice en poco tiempo y la refrigeración fué lo que más me costó.-respondió el doctor Lecter,esbozando una torcida sonrisa a su querido paciente.

Esta delicatessem fué devorada por ambos con plátano se sentía muy levemente,oculto entre la nata montada y el azú frambuesas,grosellas y las flores azúcaradas combinaban perfectamente con el Bavaroise.

-Gracias por esta comida estado muy bien,te superas en cada plato,doctor.-agradeció Will mientras acababa su copa de vino.

-Oh,tu comentario es grato y me halaga,Will.¿Más vino?-preguntó con picardía.

-Sí,muchas gracias..-contestó el muchacho.

En ese momento,el teléfono de Will vibró.curioso,miró el mensaje que le acababa de aprovechó la oportunidad,sacó de su bolsillo una pastilla y la deslizó rápidamente en la copa de ó un poco la copa,disimulando el burbujeo que la píldora había provocado y le tendió la copa a Will cuando dejó su mó mensaje era de Alana,seguro que sería algo poco importante.

Entonces el bebió de su copa,sin notar nada más que un extraño sintió más relajado,más los labios del doctor brotó una plan había funcionado,el plan que había calculado milimétricamente,todo ha salido comenzaba la segunda parte.

Los efectos de la pastilla comenzaron a notarse después de que Hannibal recogiese todos los platos y limpiase las seguía sentado en la hierba,mirando al cielo,con la mente en blanco,observaba las nubes,blancas y esponjosas,la luz que le golpeaba y que el Sol emití terminó de recoger el picnic,sólo quedaba el mantel de cuadros que más tarde guardaría.

Se sentó cerca de Will y este le miró a la ojos estaban algo vidriosos y perdidos,su tez algo más pálida de lo normal,sus labios,rosados y miraba a Hannibal pero notaba una extraña distorsión,algo muy raro le lograba ver con claridad,no podía observar bien las facciones de su amigo,la luz era molesta.

-¿Will,estás bien?-preguntó de manera retórica el doctor,con una sonrisa que se distorsionaba.

No hubo respuesta y entonces,todo comenzó.Hannibal se quitó la chaqueta color esmeralda del traje que llevaba y le quitó también a Will el chaquetón oscuro que a hacer ó entonces el rostro de su acompañante,pasó la mano por su cuello con lentitud,sintiendo las venas del cuello de Will,relajadas,como é ó hasta el cuello de la camisa,la desabrochó con sosiego,dejando al aire el torso del ó a rozar con los dedos las clavículas del muchacho,los roces pasaron a caricias suaves,que subieron intensamente.

Le quitó la camisa del todo,dejando los bellos y pálidos brazos al descubierto. Observó su torso desnudo,pasó la mano por su espalda,masajeándola con fuerza,dejando pequeñas rojeces en ella,arañando un poco quizá la curvatura,la firmeza,la suave piel,le encantaba tocar su espalda y bajó hasta la parte más sonrisa pícara fué esbozada por el consciente aún llevaba los pantalones,un obstáculo que impedía un mejor masaje…

Se sentía en el ambiente el calor que ambos cuerpos emitían,la respiración algo calmada de Will,a diferencia de la respiración embriagada de excitación de su acompañ ó a desabrochar los botones de sus vaqueros,de manera muy rápida,le quitó los ó a Will en ropa interior,se quitó con parsimonia la camisa fina que llevaba junto al chaleco acercó más a Will y le dió un ligero beso en el cuello,un ósculo liviano,como el aleteo de una este beso se repitió,varias veces,con intensidad,el cuello de Will se tornaba rosado y podía alcanzar incluso tonos violetá comenzaba a respirar con más dificultad,le gustaba lo que él le hací entre sus brazos,sentía el suave cosquilleo en el cuello,sentía un extraño placer.

Hannibal decidió subir sus besos un poco más para arriba,y besó de repente a su queridísimo ó su cálido aliento con sabor a frambuesa,notó la textura de sus suaves és de besarlo intensa y fuertemente,Will balbuceó de manera inteligible algo.

-Shhhh-susurró siseando el doctor.-Sé un buen perro y mantén la boca cerrada.

Le puso un dedo en la boca a Will,indicando su silencio y lo dejó tumbado en el levantó a la cesta de mimbre y de ella extrajo varios ó junto a su amigo,que permanecía en silencio.

-Buen perrito.-dijo su amo,mientras le colocaba un collar de cuero negro azabache en el cuello,cuya anilla brillaba a la luz del Sol.A la susodicha anilla ató una correa a ella y tiró levemente para comprobar,con curiosidad,la reacción de Will.

Parecía seguir excitado,el collar le sentaba genial,era tan apropiado para otro perro más,otro perro que domesticar,otro perro al que respiración había abandonado la tranquilidad que la ó entonces de desnudarlo,le quitó todo,con se mostraba con naturalidad,ahora era el verdadero Will Graham,calmado,manso,excitado y con la mirada algo perdida.

Volvió a acercarse,él,de manera pausada,le agarró de la cadera y lo levantó de manera algo ó el masaje que le había otorgado anteriormente,pero esta vez si pudo masajear apropiadamente la parte trasera de la más suave que la piel de la espalda,tenía una textura jugosa,tersa y lo masajeaba,comenzó a besarle con fuerza,volvieron a intercambiar fluidos,volvieron a sentir calor,sentir como ambas lenguas se rozaban,como los labios chocaban como las olas contra un escarpado repente los besos pararon bruscamente aunque Will pidiese entre balbuceos más y más.

Se desvistió el doctor,al fin ambos estaban completamente al natural,el uno junto al ó el amo de la correa.

-Vamos,perro,es hora de hacer un trabajo.-dijo con voz firme y algo agresiva,ordenando a su perro a que obedeciera.

Will miró a los ojos de su amo,confuso.

-¿Es que no sabes qué clase de trabajo es,estúpido imbécil?-dijo,mientras sujetaba la correa y se levantaba lentamente.

-Venga, sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Will seguía confuso, ás un pequeño castigo no le vendría ó con lentitud las hermosas facciones del rostro del sumiso paciente,pero esa caricia se convirtió en un fuerte golpe que causó un gran dolor al pobre ó dolorido,y pronto empezó a darse cuenta de la situación en la que ía obedecer a su nuevo amo,a su líder,los golpes volverían a aparecer si no hacía lo que él le ordenaba.

Comenzó entonces el tirón de la correa indicaba el inicio de la placentera dócil y obediente joven se puso de rodillas y comenzó a realizar con lentitud su lentamente le otorgaba placer,le causaba un deleite que su amo pocas veces había sentido,una satisfacción que se encontraba muy gustaba como él lo hacía,como estaba bajo su dominio,le encantaba sentir una leve superioridad,sólo en ámbito mucho tiempo queriendo que él le hiciese ese tipo de cosas,había calculado todo,había pensado de manera concienzuda,cada detalle,había sido analizado de manera minuciosa.

Notó que llegaba al final.

-Para ya,estúpido perro.-dijo el dominante.-Lo has hecho muy bien para ser tu primera íamos repetir este tipo de..cosas,¿no crees?-decía mientras alejaba a Will de su zona erógena.

Will no decía nada,estaba en su oscuro y particular é vestido por su querido doctor y este cuando terminó de ponerse su bello traje esmeralda,fué al coche y de él sacó un extraño maletí este salió una pequeña botellita con un líquido de color ó un pequeño vaso de plástico,en el que virtió un poco del líquido el cual llevó hacia los labios del jovencito que enfrascado en su mente no podía ver la que bebiera el brebaje delicioso sabor de melocotón inundó la boca del muchacho.

Era la hora de marcharse,Hannibal levantó a Will y lo llevó hasta el coche,comprobó por última voz sus constantes vitales,se aseguró de haberlo dejado completamente limpio,sin rastros su pequeño ó por última vez el paisaje y encendió el coche.

-Espero que te guste el sabor del melocotón,Will.-susurró de manera pícara,esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Me gustaría agradecerle a mi querida amiga Xenia,que junto a sus grandes ideas y su ayuda,ha logrado que esta historia siga en pié. Muchas gracias ❤

En el siguiente capítulo las cosas quizás se tuerzan,pero eso no frenará la pasión y bravuconería del doctor,que vuelve a su estudio a calcular su próxima escena,vuelve a pensar en su retorcida y oscura mente,recordando tiempos pasados e imaginando el futuro...


	3. Lúgubre Tormenta de oscuros nimbos

La sangre emanaba de las heridas del joven,que abiertas otra vez,hacían fluir hacia el exterior el líquido carmesí. Flotaba y sentía las tinieblas oscuras que le rodeaban y asfixiaban,que le encogían el corazón,se arremolinaban ante él,sumiéndolo en la más oscura penumbra. La sombría y negruzca sombra le envolvía cada vez más. Notaba unas afiladas garras cerniéndose en sobre sus costillas,arañando la pálida y fina piel,intentando cortarla,desgarrarla,entrar en su caja torácica.

Sintió el leve roce de la garra,animal,humana o de un ser de otro mundo,que fuertemente acariciaba su tórax.

"Deseo que acabe esta tortura,aléjate de mi,deja mi cuerpo en paz..."Eran sus únicos pensamientos,se sentía angustiado,irritado. Quería despertar ya de la pesadilla que le atormentaba. Las garras se evaporaron súbitamente. La oscuridad no se desvanecía con facilidad,eso era algo que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo,con la experiencia de cada noche.

Las heridas se cerraban de nuevo,la penumbra de color azabache dejaba de existir y los brazos de Morfeo se alejaban del muchacho que despertaba empapado en sudor,con la luz de la mañana.

Llevaba mucho tiempo dormido,no sabía como ni cuando se había ido a dormir. Estaba completamente desubicado...Sólo recordaba acudir a la consulta del doctor Lecter. Recordaba de manera extraña los acontecimientos,intentaba rememorar sus charlas,que había pasado.

Nada tenía éxito,no lograba recordar. Se levantó pues,de la cama en la que yacía,sudoroso,cansado y rodeado de toallas..¿cómo habían llegado allí?¿había dormido con alguien? Sólo él mismo conocía su problema de sudoración excesiva,lo más probable es que no recordase cuando puso las toallas.

Las persianas fueron subidas,abiertas las ventanas y el ambiente empezó a tornarse relajado,el aire que respiraba era más fresco. La luz iluminaba la estancia,otorgando a Will una extraña sensación de tranquilidad.

Decidió ir a la ducha,quitarse el mal olor y el sudor que expulsaba. Se desnudó de manera poco apresurada y se metió en la ducha,dónde el agua caliente comenzaba a tocar su cuerpo y empaparlo. Tardó un poco en ducharse,el agua caliente le atontaba un poco y le costó salir. Secó su cuerpo fornido,se puso otra ropa para andar por casa y fué a ver a sus perros. Todos dormían plácidamente,tranquilos. Eso calmó más a Will,que cansado aún,decidió volver a la cama,a disfrutar del sueño que su cuerpo le pedía.

Pero algo inesperado pasó,cuando el joven estaba metido en la cama,con toallas limpias por si volvía a sudar,dormitando,el timbre sonó. Se levantó,pues,de manera mansa,hasta la puerta andó.

Y el rostro de detrás de la puerta era nada más y nada menos que su querido y conocido doctor. La puerta se abrió y entablaron una conversación que comenzó nada más mirarse a los ojos.

-Buenos días,Will. El otro día te dió un ataque muy fuerte en la consulta,no podías casi respirar y no lograbas controlarte. Logré calmarte y después,te traje a casa. Jack y Alana están muy preocupados. Alana cuidó de los perros mientras dormías.-dijo Hannibal,con un timbre de voz muy calmado,como si estuviese contando una verdad universal.

-Ah,no recuerdo casi nada,sólo ciertos detalles inconexos...Debería darle las gracias a Alana .Me encuentro demasiado débil,hasta me mareé en la ducha.-respondió Will,riendo levemente.

-Mejor dúchate en agua templada,no dejes que tu tensión baje,es peligroso,además estando sólo.

-Ya,procuraré que no vuelva a suceder.-Will sonreía demasiado...¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Normalmente su humor matutino suele ser agrio y malo. Ahora sonríe,está relajado,feliz,algo cansado y agotado,pero se siente bien.

-¿Has tenido otra de sus pesadillas?-preguntó curioso el doctor.

-Sí… No fué tan fuerte como las anteriores.-dijo mientras su estómago producía un ruido,pidiéndole algo de comer.

Este leve rugido hizo que los labios del erudito doctor se curvasen en una fina sonrisa. Will parecía algo avergonzado,tenía hambre y ante él tenía a un exquisito chef. Qué irónico.

-Se nota que tienes hambre,tu estómago se queja.¿Quieres venir a mi casa a desayunar? Ya de paso,allí puedes contarme tu pesadilla.-propuso Hannibal,con su dulce sonrisa.

Will veía esa sonrisa como algo terriblemente azucarado,dulce,edulcorada,no se daba cuenta de que esa sonrisa poco a poco se tornaba en una depravada mueca de incertidumbre y deseo.

-Pues claro...Deja que me cambie y voy.-respondió él,después,ofreció un asiento al doctor para que le esperase y marchó a su habitación a cambiarse. Se quitó la raída camisa y los pantalones viejos y se puso una camisa de cuadros verdosa,color esmeralda y con tonos color musgo que alternaban con el estampado blanco que levemente se imponía. Se puso sus mejores vaqueros,unos nuevos y azules como el cielo antes del anochecer.

Volvió junto a su acompañante,y salieron ambos de la casa. Cerró con llave la casa,se aseguró de que sus perros estaban bien y subió al coche. Encendió el coche,el motor se calentó y comenzó a funcionar. Sonaba una dulce melodía en la radio,el Nocturno en do sostenido de Chopin. Las notas danzaban en el aire,el viento mecía suavemente la cabellera de Will,que llevaba la ventanilla algo abierta.

Pronto llegaron a casa del doctor y prestos,bajaron del coche con súbita rapidez. Ambos caballeros,hambrientos y sedientos,entraron en la maison. Anduvieron hasta el comedor y allí,Hannibal le ofreció una silla a Will y le dejó un libro,para que se entretuviera.

Le dejó allí,solo,con un libro de Goethe llamado "Las desventuras del joven Werther".

Entró en su familiar cocina,rodeada de su oscura y mediocre aura. En el horno,a fuego muy,muy bajo,había varios croissants rellenos de queso y carne de codorniz y varios brioches se enfriaban fuera,rellenos de mantequilla derretida y mermelada de frambuesa. La cafetera contenía café,pero no un café cualquiera,un café cuyos granos habían sido molidos con delicadeza,junto a unas pocas trazas de naranja que otorga un sabor más dulce al café.

Sacó del frigorífico un recipiente con una masa amarillenta,puso una sartén al fuego,colocó un poco de mantequilla que se deshacía con rapidez. Vertió un poco de la masa y dejó que se hiciera bien por un lado,volteó la crepe y dejó que el otro lado se formase. Sacó la crep y la rellenó con nata.

Repitió este proceso varias veces y entonces,calentó dos tazas de café y la leche. Preparó el café,metió la leche en un bote,agitó el susodicho y virtió en los cafés la leche espumosa.

Colocó todo en orden,los cafés en un lado,las crepes en una bandeja junto a los croissants y los brioches. Y por último,puso en la bandeja 2 copas con zumo de naranja. Llevó pues,el desayuno a la mesa.

Will parecía estar sumergido en el mundo del romanticismo y parecía un miembro más del Sturm und Drang. Hannibal dejó el desayuno en la mesa y lo sirvió. Su invitado dejó el libro y miró,asombrado,el suculento banquete que ante él surgía.

-Espero que te guste este humilde desayuno.-dijo mientras colocaba de manera minuciosa la mesa.

-Humilde...Muy humilde no parece-contestó Will,sonriendo.-Tiene todo muy buena pinta,se nota que eres un gran cheff.

-No me halagues tanto,Will,disfruta.-pronunció con una voz tranquila el anfitrión,que bebió un poco del frío y delicioso zumo de naranja.

Tenían mucha hambre ambos hombres y de los manjares que ante ellos se mostraban con dulzura y belleza,aprovecharon. Probaron el suave y nada amargo café,con el característico toque anaranjado,comieron los croissants,crujientes y fibrosos,rellenos de deliciosa codorniz cuyos jugos se mezclaban con el fundido queso. Disfrutaron de los brioches,saborearon la purpurea mermelada de frío tacto y refinado sabor y por último,tras los finales sorbos del café,las crepes fueron degustadas por los hombres cuya hambre había sido calmada levemente. La crep estaba constituida por una fina y dulce masa,rellena de la gélida nata y el azúcar dulzón. Era un manjar que pronto se terminó.

-Muchísimas gracias por este gran desayuno-se dignó a decir el muchacho.

-No tienes porqué darlas,Will.¿Quieres llevarte el libro de Goethe?-preguntó mientras recogía la mesa.

-Sí,está muy interesante,tiene un lenguaje entretenido-respondió Will mientras cogía el libro de nuevo y retomaba la lectura.

De repente,Hannibal,en la cocina,se palpa el bolsillo y de este saca un pequeño sobrecillo,con un pequeño bombón rectangular,de puntas redondeadas. Sale de la cocina y amablemente,le ofrece a Will un pequeño obsequio.

-¿Quieres un bombón?-preguntó con una muy disimulada sonrisa.

-Ah,pues claro,gracias.-dijo Will sin pensarlo,se metió el bombón en la boca y al morderlo notó algo duro y de sabor extraño...Una pastilla. Quiso escupir pero no,la pastilla ya se la había tragado.

Empezó a sentirse extraño y a relajarse. Pero estaba consciente.

El doctor sonreía,era tan raro verle tan feliz,tan extrañamente animado. Se quitó la chaqueta y dejó a la vista la fina camisa blanca y el chaleco azul cielo. Will seguía ahí,sentado.

-Venga levanta. Vamos a hacer una cosa.-ordenó con gravedad,mientras cogía el libro y lo dejaba en la mesa y agarraba del brazo a Will,con fuerza,le obligó a levantarse. Él se negaba por completo pero su cuerpo no respondía bien.

Le sujetaba con fuerza el brazo,agarrando y sintiendo el músculo bajo la ropa. Le arrastraba hacia algún lugar de la casa,Hannibal sabía perfectamente a dónde ir. Anduvieron hasta llegar a la habitación del doctor,con sus paredes oscuras con detalles dorados y la cama azul y blanca,como el mar que transporta la espuma a la arena.

Tiró con fuerza a Will en la cama,con furia quizás,más bien era ansia acumulada,el deseo de hacer eso que supuestamente estaba prohibido,tocarle otra vez,sentir su piel,suave. Había calculado todo esto con meticulosidad,todo saldría como lo planeaba. O eso pensaba.

Le desabrochó la camisa con rapidez dejando su torso desnudo y a la luz,se veía su natural palidez,bella y hermosa,su abdomen modelado con el cincel divino. Sus clavículas sobresalían un poco,le parecían muy atractivas.¿Cómo podía existir tanta belleza concentrada en una sola persona?.No había tiempo para preguntas,todo debía ser rápido,fugaz,para que él no recuerde este encuentro furtivo entre cazador y cazado.

Besó su cuello con fuerza y pasión,se arriesgó a morderle levemente y Will lanzó un gemido fuerte. Se empezó a llenar la zona de rojeces,de púrpuras y azucenas. Mordió otra vez su cuello,con muy poca fuerza,para que Will lo sintiese y se quejase. Y si,él sentía y notaba pero estaba esperando al momento en el cual atacar.

Bajó por sus clavículas,masajeó sus hombros,bajó por sus brazos. De vez en cuando volvía a su cuello,besaba o mordía su piel dolorida y rosada con placer. Disfrutaban ambos,uno más que el otro,uno sentía más y otro menos...Pero el placer era mutuo. Dejó sus brazos y agarró fuertemente sus muñecas,apresándolo,reteniéndole en su dominio. Le gustaba el mandar al varonil doctor,el ser el amo le gustaba,le gustaba tener a su amante para él sólo.

Y tras tenerlo dominado,besó sus labios con fiereza,sintiendo su calor,su respiración,todo,el sabor dulce de su boca,la textura esponjosamente suave de sus labios. Sus labios eran veneno y antídoto,hielo y fuego,muerte y vida,los necesitaba,le gustaban,los saboreaba,mordía lentamente el labio inferior,con picardía. Dejó de besarle por un momento,notando el sabor de sus labios y apretó más las muñecas del pobre muchacho,que estaba preso y esperaba su oportunidad. El joven comenzó a recordar cosas,las cuales habían sido supuestamente olvidadas mediante la manipulación y medicación del doctor. Recordó las caricias en la bañera,la sensación del sol besando su piel y la hierba acariciando su espalda. Una furia ciega le invadió.

Y había llegado su oportunidad,y bien que había llegado. Mientras el doctor estaba embriagado con el sabor dulce de sus labios,hizo mucha fuerza con las muñecas,cosa que le causó gran dolor,y gimoteó fuertemente indicando así al doctor que debía parar de agarrarle. Escuchó los gemidos de su amado y rebajó la fuerza que ejercía en las muñecas. Era la hora de aprovechar el momento.

Will ejerció fuerza para arriba,levantando levemente a Hannibal y obligándole a soltarle...Le soltó pero raudo intentó agarrarlo. Esquivó las fortísimas manos y el doctor cayó en la cama,excitado,quería más y volvió a intentar ir a por Will. Pero esta vez él,el débil corzo,agarró de las muñecas al gran y majestuoso ciervo y lo paralizó,dominando ahora él.

Fué un impactante cambio que afectó mucho a Hannibal que se sentía avergonzado. Él era el amo,él debía ordenar y estar encima. Sentía el humillante dolor de las muñecas,notaba la excitación,anhelaba el roze de sus labios. Y justo cuando pensaba que Will soltaría su muñeca y con la mano libre le propinaría un soberano golpe,nada de eso sucedió. El nuevo amo fué,muy excitado,directo a los labios de Hannibal,que sintió una gran felicidad al ver que su amor prohibido ya no era sólo de su propiedad.

Compartían ahora un amor,una cama,un dominio. El corzo comenzaba a madurar. Sus labios chocaban,en una tormenta de amor y odio,de fuego e hielo,frío y calor,oscuridad y luz. Sentían con fuerza el calor que ambos cuerpos emitían. Will decidió soltar las muñecas ya rojizas del doctor y levantarse un poco,junto a él. Le desabrochó la camisa con mucha fuerza,tanta que hasta la camisa blanquecina se rasgó y causó un gran enfado al doctor.

-Imbécil,esta camisa ha costado más que 3 terapias tuyas.-bufó.

-No me importa,si se puede ver lo que hay debajo,idiota.-contestó burlesco Will,con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mira que eres necio...-dijo en forma de susurro el ya derrotado amo.

-Perdona… ¿Qué soy qué?-gruñó con enfado el nuevo amo.

-Eres un necio,un insolente un gil...-sus rabiosas palabras fueron interrumpidas por una potente bofetada.

La cara de Hannibal se puso roja en la parte golpeada y su expresión cambió por completo,llenándose de furia ciega y desmesurada. Se ha hartado. El dragón despierta.

Harto de ser ninguneado por un estúpido corzo,decide ir al armario y sacar sus armas.

Saca una oscura caja y la deja al lado de la cama. Ahora empieza el mandato,la tiranía de Hannibal.

-Venga,inútil,desnúdate.-ordena con mal humor.

-¿Qué haga qué? Desnúdame tú,gilipollas.-dice Will,muy relajado. Se ha pasado de la raya.

-Perdona,iluso,vas a enterarte de lo que es bueno. Esta es tu última oportunidad,desnúdate.- reitera,con muy mal talante.

-Hazlo tú,esclavo-responde con fiereza y valentía,y pronuncia esta última palabra con lascivia.

-No me queda otra opción que castigar a este perro tan malo.-dice con malicia.

Abre la caja oscura y de ella saca un bozal,una negra y oscura fusta,una pequeña cuerda y unas esposas. Desnuda a Will con mucha fuerza,le quita los pantalones con rapidez,excitado,le quita la ropa interior y finalmente,puede contemplarle en todo su esplendor.

-Desnúdame tú ahora,esclavo.-dice Hannibal,con una sonrisa torcida. Will no quiere obedecer pero cede,al final. Le quita los pantalones,con ganas,embriagado de placer. Sólo queda la refinada ropa interior que los separa de la total desnudez. Y quedaron desnudos,los dos,ambos cuerpos rebosantes de calor y excitación.

Will sentía un poco de vergüenza y aunque estaba muerto de calor,abrió las sábanas de la cama del doctor y se tapó con ellas.

-¿Tienes vergüenza,insolente idiota después de haberme manoseado y besuqueado…?-preguntó de manera retórica el doctor mientras le quitaba la sábana y se colocaba encima de él dominandole.-Recuerda,si eres un mal perrito usaré la fusta para castigarte,¿entendido?

Asintió en señal de aprobación obligada y dejó que el doctor le besase,tocase sus clavículas,su pecho,bajase por sus costillas,pasase sus manos por su espalda y le arañase levemente. Le encantaban los arañazos. Gemía fuertemente,excitado. Él mordía sus labios,le besaba con mucha fuerza. Le encantaba ese sentimiento de notar sus labios contra los suyos era algo...excelente.

Los besos bajaron por su cuello otra vez y cuando estuvo completamente rojo,Hannibal en un acto compasivo ofreció a su esclavo su cuello,para que lo besase y probase. Will lo besó fuertemente,dejando moratones color púrpura en su piel. Mordió levemente y su amo le arañó la espalda muy fuerte. Se sentían muy excitados,sudaban un poco,se podía apreciar el goze que sentían en sus miembros,que se rozaban levemente.

El ambiente estaba lleno de calor,sofoco,amor prohibido,amor cerrado. Se besaban mucho,bajaban otra vez por sus cuellos y gemían ambos,amo y esclavo. Pero el amo quería más,mucho más.

-Ponte a cuatro patas,ya,es una orden.-mandó con dureza el amo.

-No quiero,no,me niego-decía entre gemidos el débil esclavo.

El amo cogió la fusta y levantó a Will,le golpeó la espalda,bajó hasta su parte trasera y allí golpeó más y más y más. Él gemía muy alto. Para acallar sus sonidos,le puso la mordaza oscura y calló durante un tiempo.

-¿Ahora me obedeces,esclavo?-preguntó con ironía mientras colocaba al corzo en la posición en la que se desfogaría.

Listo estaba y aplicó un poco de lubricante de dulce olor en la zona. El dragón alzaba sus alas.

Arañó la espalda de su amante y lentamente,introdujo su miembro. La primera vez fué a una lenta velocidad,pero tras sacarlo,empezó a aumentar la velocidad y los arañazos aumentaron,al igual que los gemidos de ambos. Azotaba a veces en la carne,lujurioso,deseoso de oír gemidos,cortados por la mordaza. Siguieron bastante tiempo,hasta que la espalda de Will empezaba a sangrar escandalosamente y el amo,con las manos ensangrentadas,se sentía satisfecho. El dragón alzó el vuelo.

Ambos estaban cansados,demasiado. Se tumbaron en la gran cama,la mordaza fué quitada y los utensilios de disfrute,fueron guardados en el armario de la habitación. Y exhaustos,con un mortal sueño,bueno,por lo menos Will se dignó a taparse y se quedó dormido. El doctor le observaba y veía las cicatrices de su espalda,un poco profundas,expulsaban algo de sangre. Se levantó y trajo una pomada y varias vendas. Aplicó el ungüento con suavidad,parecía escozerle un poco,la piel estaba roja. Colocó un leve vendaje,que no le apretaba en absoluto. El silencio se cernía sobre ellos pero el muchacho,sonrosado aún,dijo:

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado…? ¿De verdad lo hemos hecho?…-preguntó Will,impresionado,tumbado,respirando con dificultad.

-¿Tú que crees?-respondió con ironía el doctor mientras escogía nueva ropa en su armario,algo confortable. Cogió pues una bata oscura,una camisa fina y unos sencillos pantalones.

Se volvió a tumbar en la cama y se tapó con las livianas sábanas. Will le miraba,incréculo.

-Qué,¿y ahora a dormir una siesta como si nada?-bufó indignado.

-Cierra los ojos,anda,se nota que estás cansado. Duerme conmigo...Que no muerdo.-respondió dulcemente Hannibal,aunque en el fondo,el último comentario le resultaba tan irónico que tuvo que reprimir una leve sonrisa.

-No quiero dormir. Y menos contigo-decía mientras observaba al doctor intentando conciliar el sueño y volver a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al final,se rindió y dejó que el sueño se apoderase de él. De manera extraordinaria,se dió cuenta de que estaba soñando,hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un sueño,un dulce sueño,dulce cual caramelo,cual beso.

Soñó durante mucho tiempo,sueños bellos,con paisajes soleados y hermosos. Despertó varias horas después,muy cansado,notando un leve dolor en el cuello y viendo que aún seguía desnudo. El doctor no estaba allí. Se levantó,se vistió con su ropa que yacía en el suelo,fruto del arrebato de pasión. Se fué al baño cercano y se miró al espejo. Observó que tenía marcas rosáceas y casi moradas en el cuello...Le quedarían durante días,parecía que alguien había besuqueado su cuello mientras dormía,que pícaro aquel cuya acción había cometido.

Fué al salón,con una sonrisa dulzona en los labios y vió que la comida ya estaba servida. La elegante mesa estaba puesta. El doctor salió de la cocina,portando una bandeja con carne y dejándola en la mesa con suavidad.

-Llegas justo a tiempo,toma asiento. Espero que te guste.-musitó Hannibal mientras le ofrecía asiento a Will y colocaba la carne,echaba vino en las copas y se sentaba.

-Nada más levantarme,má . Me cuidas demasiado bien,doctor Lecter-dijo mientras se acomodaba en la silla y miraba la mesa.

La carne asada tenía un aspecto suculento,estaba bañada en sus propios jugos,que le otorgaban una tonalidad oscura,junto a las especias,como el perejil,que adornaban la ternera. Cerca del plato de la carne había puré de patatas,con un extraño toque refinado y una salsera llena de queso roquefort fundido. Comenzaron pues a comer el delicioso plato,la ternera junto a sus anteriormente mencionados jugos y la suave y dulce salsa roquefort,convertían cada bocado en una explosión de sabores. El puré de patatas estaba a una buena temperatura,era delicioso y acompañaba junto al caro vino de color oscuro que bebían. Disfrutaron pues de los manjares de la prestigiosa cocina del doctor y el postre llegó.

La tarta de manzana fué servida,tenía buen aspecto,había 2 trozos cortados,rodeados de nata y azúcar,coronados ambos con una cereza. Era una bella presentación y un delicioso plato,el frío y denso sabor de la tarta conjuntaba a la perfección con la nata esponjosa,y la cereza,que era comida en el último lugar,acentuaba el sabor e indicaba el final de la pequeña comida.

Acabaron pues de comer y la oscuridad sobre ellos se abalanzó.

-Debería volver a casa,no sé si mis perros están bien…-dijo Will tras terminar la tarta.

-Claro,yo mismo te llevaré a casa. Has bebido bastante en la comida,estás estresado- respondió Hannibal,mientras recogía la mesa y llevaba los platos y las copas a la cocina.

Cuando acabó,cogió su elegante abrigo y salieron de la elegante mansión. Se sentaron en el coche y extrañamente,viajaron sin música. Este suceso perturbó a Will un poco,¿por qué el doctor no ponía su hermosa música? Algo sucedía.

-Me resulta raro viajar sin música...El silencio en este coche es peculiar-se atrevió a decir el muchacho.

Hannibal no quiso responder,pero en su mente,sabía la respuesta a este silencio. "La única música y melodía que necesito es el sonido de tu voz,el movimiento de tus labios..."

Llegaron a su destino,muy a su pesar,se despidieron.

-Adiós,doctor,nos vemos en nuestro próximo día de terapia-dijo Will con tono algo alegre.

-Adiós Will.-respondió el hombre,cuyo corazón lleno de oscuridad no debía romperse,cuyo deseo era agarrar a ese muchacho que volvía a su hogar con sus perros,quería llevárselo,raptarle como Zeus raptó a Europa,llevarlo hacia su Olimpo y allí,ojalá,pensaba,que podrían amarse como Gamínedes y el dios padre. Ojalá pudiera retenerlo más tiempo en su coche,poder rozar su piel elefantina y resplandeciente,poder sentir el latido de su corazón,el sonido de su respiración,que con caricias se incrementaba. Quería colmarle de amores. Amores prohibidos,amores oscuros,regidos por la ley de la oscuridad y el secretismo,el olvido y el empleo de drogas y estimulantes para hacer olvidar a su amado sus problemas. Un simple beso,una simple caricia,una simple palabra más. Nada,la respuesta,el silencio,el sonido del portazo suave que dió Will al marcharse. El sonido de la tierra bajo los pies de Will,la melodía de las llaves de este,tanteando encontrar la adecuada. Era hora de marchar,no podía más,no podía verle sin resistir la tentación de bajar del coche y robarle el aliento. Marchó,con el corazón compuesto,la paciencia dará sus frutos,dulces y jugosos,rosáceos que se vuelven rojizos que a su vez se convierten en purpúreas manchas en el gélido cuello.

La oscuridad abrazó otra vez,al corrompido hombre,de tantas atrocidades vividas,de tanto dolor.

* * *

Vuelvo a agradecerle a mi querida camarada Xenia la ayuda recibida en la realización de este capítulo,más largo que los anteriores,quizás mejor escrito,ya que me he inspirado en grandes poetas y demás. Gracias,cielo ❤


	4. Homo homini lupus

Brillaba la clara luz en el estudio del doctor,iluminado de manera semiangelical. Los halos de luz no lograban alcanzar la piel del doctor,que estaba distraído mirando las noticias en su sofisticada tableta. Recordó lo que sucedió el otro día,como pudo dominar a su querido amigo,como pudo sentir el roce de sus manos,el calor que su piel desprendía,su suavidad,su tonalidad nívea que se tornaba rojiza cual fuego o violeta cual orquídea. Anhelaba el volver a verle,volver a observar sus hermosas facciones,poder admirar sus ojos,sus labios,que fueron mordidos bruscamente. Quería volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos,abrazarle con fuerza,no soltarle con facilidad,sentir el latido de su corazón contra su pecho,poder besuquear su marmóreo cuello,acariciar con suave fuerza su espalda. Quería oír su respiración otra vez,pasar aunque sea un segundo más con él. Pero él...¿qué pensaría de todo eso? ¿qué opinaría al saber el deseo ardiente de su querido terapeuta?. ¿Temería volver a la consulta,volver a hablar con él,volver a ser su paciente? ¿sería capaz de mirarle a los ojos sin ver en ellos el monstruo que cree que hay? ¿vería en él el temible ciervo que en sus pesadilla le acecha?.

No podía responder a esas preguntas que se hacía,las cuestiones que quemaban su mente y carcomían su espíritu. Pronto hallaría la respuesta,cuando él llegue a su consulta y empiece su terapia. Hacía un día que no le veía,pero parecía que había pasado un año,o un siglo,el tiempo corría de manera muy lenta. Era incapaz de irse a dormir en la misma cama en la que había cometido el crimen de amar a alguien,cada vez que se acercaba,a observar las sábanas de lino arrugadas y con bellas formas,se acordaba de su cuerpo,sus fornidos brazos,su hermoso tórax…

Quedaban dos días para que él viniese,que volviese a sentarse en el sofá. No podía soportar otros dos días sin dormir. Anhelaba su persona más que a nada en el mundo,pero debía esperar. Debía entretenerse con un mundano pasatiempo,como dibujar edificios o simplemente dibujarle a él,recordar,ilustrar sobre el papel la belleza de su paciente.

Mientras tanto,en la casa de Will,él dormía,plácidamente. No había tenido ninguna pesadilla que amenazara su cordura debilitada. No caía el sudor por su frente,no había toallas a su alrededor. Sus perros estaban durmiendo también,con el estómago lleno de comer tras la llegada de Will,que les sacó a pasear y jugó con ellos. La luz intentaba entrar en la habitación del muchacho,pero las persianas impedían que los rayos del sol llegasen al rostro del jovenzuelo y le despertasen de su sueño.

Pero algo sucedió,algo causó una vuelta de tuerca,algo causó que Will se retorciera levemente en su lecho.

Un sueño comenzaba a emerger de su mente. Había un verde prado,lleno de briznas de hierba,flores silvestres,insectos revoloteando y el fondo,un ciervo se escondía entre los árboles,un ciervo negro,majestuoso. Un ciervo que se acercaba peligrosamente. Will notó una molestia en la cabeza,notó como si le golpeasen fuertemente en la frente,en ambos lados,como si emergiesen de ella dos cuernos. El animal mutó en una especie de figura antropomorfa,negruzca,esquelética casi,con grandes garras,afiladas,listas para desgarrar y abrir la piel pálida. No podía moverse el pobre soñador,atrapado entre las raíces de los árboles que poco a poco le aprisionaban,las ramas le rodeaban,se arremolinaban,se retorcían. El bosque susurraba,los susurros se convertían en gritos, en aullidos de dolor,de pasión quizás,en retorcidos sonidos que perturbaban e inquietaban a todo aquel que moraba por allí.

Y se acercaba más y más,puso las garras sobre la cadera de Will y arañó sin piedad,subió hasta su pecho,la sangre no dejaba de correr. El wendigo parecía no saciarse,su rostro,que al joven le resultaba terriblemente familiar,parecía impenetrable,inamovible,con sus vacíos ojos blancos sin pupila alguna ni iris. La gran cornamenta comenzaba a afilarse más y más,se engrandecía y aumentaba con cada arañazo. Will se sentía desfallecer,quería despertar,pero no podía,intentaba gritar,controlar la situación,pero no,no podía era un sueño que le dominaba,que le atormentaba. Odiaba las pesadillas y esta no sería una excepción. Aullaba de dolor,veía la sangre caer,la piel enrojecida que poco a poco terminaba por caer,como sus órganos comenzaban a verse. No podía más,gritaba sin fuerzas,deseó inmediatamente que terminara esa tortura y justo cuando miró a los ojos a la criatura monstruosa,todo paró. Reconoció las finas y ennegrecidas facciones del engendro horrendo. No podía ser,pero así era,vió la cara de su doctor en la piel azabache del horripilante wendigo.

Se despertó de la pesadilla gritando,aullando terriblemente,sollozando de manera leve y observando el sudor que su cuerpo desprendía y cómo las sábanas estaban empapadas,además,para colmo del desgraciado hombre,tenía sangre en las manos. Asustado,se quitó la camiseta,empapada de sudor y llena de gotas y manchas de sangre. Descubrió que en su pecho había arañazos,algo profundos,de los cuales emanaba la sangre como un pequeño riachuelo. Estaba aterrorizado,se levantó con rapidez y limpió todo,se lavó las manos,cambió las sábanas y puso otras nuevas y finalmente,se desnudó y se metió en la ducha.

Dejó que el agua corriese por su maltrecho cuerpo,cansado,el vapor inundaba el aire. Limpió concienzudamente sus heridas y salió de la ducha,agotado por el agua caliente. Secó bien su bien esculpido cuerpo,su pelo marrón y ligeramente rizado. Se vendó el pecho de manera torpe y rápida. Caminó desnudo hasta su armario y allí,eligió su ropa: unos pantalones marrones algo anchos,una camiseta con tonos violáceos y un abrigo gris oscuro,que conjuntó con una bufanda de similar color.

Decidió salir de casa urgentemente pero no sin antes llamar a alguien. El teléfono de la consulta sonó y el terapeuta,respondió,sabiendo perfectamente quién era el que le llamaba.

-Hola Will.-dijo dulcemente- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-He tenido una pesadilla horrible...Hasta me he arañado mientras dormía,necesito ayuda,por favor,¿puedo ir allí? Aunque sólo sea un momento…-dijo,casi sollozando,el desolado muchacho.

-Claro,pásate ahora o más tarde,cuando prefieras.-respondió con tranquilidad,ocultando su euforia por volver a ver a su prohibido amante.

-De acuerdo,nos vemos-finalizó de manera algo cortante el aún asustado paciente.

Colgó y depositó en el bolsillo el móvil,fué a ver si los perros estaban bien,les dejó un poco más de comida y agua,raudo,marchó al coche,oyendo aún los gemidos lastimeros de la manada perruna que dejaba atrás. El ronroneo del motor comenzó a oírse,no encendió la radio,era algo que le molestaba profundamente. El trayecto fué corto,fué a una velocidad algo más rápida de lo normal por culpa de la angustia y desesperación que sentía. Llegó pues,a la mansión Lecter,aparcó el coche con prisa y salió del él lo antes que pudo. El aire estaba algo frío,el sol se ocultaba.

El susodicho estaba retocándose,mirando si su piel recién lavada lucía de hermosa manera,si resaltaba sus finos rasgos,otorgándole un aura angelical. Se colocó de manera recta su traje azul claroscuro,se anudó bien la corbata,comprobó que las mangas estuvieran bien colocadas. Salió pues a recibir a su querido,queridísimo paciente. Abrió la puerta,pues tras ella se encontraba con rostro lacerado el débil Will.

-Pasa,por favor-dijo gentilmente y abriendo más la puerta,Hannibal,cuyo gozo disimulaba.

Él no dijo nada y pasó por la puerta,con cansado paso,con mala cara,obviamente tras su fatal experiencia su rostro no mostraría una sonrisa,sus labios estaban casi rectos,con su bellas redondeces y su bello color rosado,sus labios,dulces como un caramelo,apetitosos,suaves como cien almohadones de seda,tentaban,eran observados y deseados. Sus ojos estaban rodeados por terribles ojeras y su pálida piel parecía cera,se notaba el malestar con solo ver su tez.

Se sentaron como siempre,en sus respectivos sillones. Un minuto de silencio,una mirada fugaz de Will. Hannibal decidió comenzar la conversación.

-Entonces,has tenido una horrible pesadilla,cuéntame porqué e intenta contar lo que sentiste al tenerla. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo,hoy no tengo ninguna cita.

"Sólo estamos aquí tu y yo,tenemos a Crono de nuestra parte,vamos,cuenta sin demora" pensó el doctor,intentando estar lo más serio posible.

-Verás...Estaba en un prado muy agradable y había un ciervo,estaba todo tranquilo,pero todo se torció,el ciervo se acercó mucho y empecé a sentirme mal,a notar una mala sensación,se acercó tanto que podía oír su respiración. Luego se transformó en una especie de humano o criatura terrible,horripilante,con grandes cuernos,de piel muy oscura y delgado y…-se paró en esa parte de su relato,en su faz se podía contemplar el dolor se sentía al recordar al monstruo. Hannibal se percató de eso,aún así,siguió contando la terrible experiencia.-Tenía unas garras muy afiladas y me arañó con ellas,logró casi matarme,vi mis órganos caer al suelo,la sangre brotaba de mis heridas y…

-¿Y qué sucedió,Will?-preguntó su querido terapeuta,conociendo la respuesta de omnipotente manera.

-Vi su cara en la cara de la bestia o sólo fué un atisbo de ella,tenía las pupilas blancas y-y Dios mío,no quiero recordarlo,no,no,fué horrible,me sentí muy mal me desperté con sangre y arañazos ha sido horrible,tenía que contárselo a alguien...Me siento muy inestable,doctor,muy inestable.

-La figura del ciervo es representada en las cantigas medievales del los trovadores gallego-portugueses como la masculinidad o la consumición de un acto prohibido por una doncella. Tu mente te juega malas pasadas,lo de que viste mis rasgos en la cabeza de la bestia...Ya pasó una vez..Pero todo pasará,olvidarás todo. ¿Cómo de graves son tus heridas?

-Sangran un poco,no sé,tuve que hacer un vendaje a toda prisa..-contestó,avergonzado.

-¿Me dejarías ver? Para ver si son muy graves y ver como se pueden tratar...-dijo con leve tono,pero con gran emoción,volvería a tenerlo entre sus brazos,volvería a cuidarle,a rozar su piel.

-Sí,supongo,el vendaje está muy mal puesto y hasta me aprieta un poco...

-Ven,voy a llevarte a mi habitación para que te puedas sentar en la cama y puedas estar cómodo. Además guardo en el armario un pequeño botiquín,quien sabe lo que puede pasar.-dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá e indicaba a Will el camino.

Llegaron raudos a la habitación,de color azul oscura y sus leves toques dorados. El muchacho se sentó con suma lentitud en la cama. Hannibal fué a su armario y sacó una caja blanca con una cruz roja,la abrió,sacó alcohol y varias gasas y vendas. El joven se quitó primero el abrigo y luego la camiseta violeta,dejó al descubierto su parte superior,bella y hermosa,esculpida por los cinceles de los mejores escultores,se arrancó el vendaje improvisado,con un leve gemido de dolor,los arañazos,rojizos y con algo de sangre,se mostraban ante el curandero. Cogió una gasa,vertió un poco de alcohol en ella,la pasó por las dolorosas heridas de su paciente,que prefería suaves gemidos de molestia por la sensación del alcohol en la piel. Luego,vendó con mucho cuidado,tocó su piel,le gustaba sentirla,acariciarla de más sin que el se percatase. Estaban ahí sentados,en la cama del prohibido amor. Se notaba en el ambiente la tensión,el deseo por parte del doctor,el deseo de besarle,apresarlo entre sus brazos y no soltarle,hacerle suyo y sólo suyo. Acarició por última vez la venda.

-Gracias por vendar y desinfectar mis heridas,supongo que esto incrementará la suma que se debe pagar a fin de mes.-se dignó a decir el paciente,algo más calmado.

Hannibal rió,obviamente para él el dinero no era problema.

-No,no incrementa nada,Will,los actos de buena fé existen.-negó con una fina sonrisa.

No hubo palabras para describir ese momento en el cual los dos hombres cruzaron sus miradas,felices,contentos de estar ahí,de mejorar,de estar juntos,en la misma cama. Querían repetir la escena,pero este era su segundo acto,un acto que debería comenzar con un beso o un agarrón de muñecas,pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tocar al otro,de momento,sólo se miraban,se veían el uno en el otro,se reflejaban como en un estanque,se veían distorsionados,se palpaba en el aire el deseo y el ansia.

Y en ese momento,Will decidió ponerse la camiseta orquídea,ya que tenía algo de frío. Pero Hannibal la había cogido cuando él no miraba y la había escondido,de manera pícara,quería provocarle,verle enfadado era divertido.

-Esto...¿Y mi camiseta? Tengo frío..-preguntó el muchacho,intentando buscarla,sin éxito.

-Te la daré cuando te portes bien.

-¿Perdón?¿Qué has dicho?-dijo con incredulidad.

-Que te daré esa prenda cuando te portes bien,perrito.-anunció él,con un tono cariñoso,pero autoritario.

Esa última palabra había tornado el color cera en color rojizo,Will comenzaba a enfadarse,a sentir la débil furia. ¿Quién demonios se creía el doctor para considerarle su perro? El otro día le había drogado de manera estúpida,hoy no consentiría el dominio de ese patético hombre que le había dominado,sin piedad,era hora de la venganza,era la hora de ser el dominante,el amo.

-Cállate,estúpido. Aquí el único que va a portarse bien eres tú,vas a obedecer en todo lo que yo diga,vas a ser dominado. Yo mando,tú eres mi esclavo y espero que no seas un inútil,ya que si no haces lo que te exijo,serás castigado,ya lo sabes,necio inservible.-anunció con firmeza y fuerza,con una voz viril,con el leve toque de enfado que sentía.

Hannibal estaba desconcertado,menudo atrevimiento el de su esclavo,rebelarse,mostrarse orgulloso de ello y obligarle a obedecer sus estúpidas órdenes. "Vaya idiota,piensa que voy a caer en su telaraña con facilidad,sin embargo,él será el caído,él se precipitará al abismo." No se me va a escapar,no dejaré que me domine una persona casi igual a mi. No,aquí soy yo el superior." pensaba el doctor,sentado en su cama,notando su enfado que crecía cada vez más.

-Qué,¿no te atreves ni tan siquiera a contestar,eh?. Se nota quién tiene el poder aquí,quién es el superior,¿verdad? Venga,quítate la ropa.-ordenó con fuerte decisión,el joven.

-Quítamela tú,si es que puedes,se te ve débil,no tienes la fuerza suficiente para quitarme una sola prenda.-respondió,con una sonrisa divertida pero con cierto matiz serio.

-Ya,claro,tú si que eres un pusilánime,enfundado en un ridículo traje. No quiero verlo más,quítatelo rápido o te lo arrancaré yo mismo,con mis propias manos.

-Vamos,quítame mi terrible traje,venga,atrévete,valiente iluso. Seguro que nada más desabrochar un botón y ya paras,eres flojo y frágil,te vienes abajo hasta con el más mísero viento. Enclenque,eso es lo que eres,un cobarde que no se atreve ni a tocarme.-añadió más baza el doctor,que sonreía cada vez más y quería que todo empezara,sentir sus dedos tocando su ropa,quitarse su elegante pero horrible traje,poder estar con más naturalidad con su amante.

Pues él se acercó,podía ver un atisbo de furia en sus ojos,se fijó en su torso desnudo y en las vendas que le había puesto antes,dentro de poco serían arrancadas entre arrebatos de pasión,pronto otros arañazos aparecieran,otro tipo de dolor causarán,placer,más arañazos,la piel del muchacho se volvería un mapa de carreteras rojizas entre su pálida tez. Desabrochó el primer botón de la chaqueta y luego,rasgó el tejido de esta y en el semblante del doctor la diversión se desvaneció momentáneamente.

-Valiente e insolente esclavo,¿no aprendiste la otra noche a no romper la ropa? ¡Me costó un mes ganar esta chaqueta!. Vas a pagar esto y serás castigado severamente -afirmó con rabia ciega y excitación.

-Tsé. Aquí el único que va a pagar eres tú,tú serás el castigado-decía Will mientras le arrancaba la chaqueta y la rompía,dejando sólo jirones del elegante tejido. Se sentía algo mal al ver algo tan caro romperse con tanta facilidad,pero el ansia le podía. Siguió desnudandole,le desabrochó la camisa con rapidez y tras haberle quitado el chaleco,arrojó ambas cosas al suelo,con pasión sin fin.

Estaban los dos,en la misma cama en la que habían cometido su secreto pecado de amor aquella noche tan cercana,estaban el uno cerca del otro,deseando besarse,notar los labios del otro,sentir su respiración tan armoniosa,notar los latidos de sus corazones,latiendo al unísono,notar el cálido aliento y el dulce sabor del amor. Entonces,Will,aún algo furioso,tomó la iniciativa y besó con fuerza al doctor. Era la primera vez que lo hacía consciente del todo,sin drogas ni manipulación,era su voluntad,quería notar la textura de sus labios,recordarla,saborearla. Y se besaron,sin pudor,sin vergüenza,el amor prohibido se empezaba a legalizar en las mentes de los excitados hombres. Sus cuerpos se acercaban más y más,se besaban cada vez con más fuerza,con mucha intensidad,sentían,gozaban,saboreaban el momento. Hannibal mordió el labio inferior de Will y dejó de besarle,se alejó de él un momento,tan sólo para levantarse,quitarse los zapatos con suma premura y fué al armario,donde la caja del **castigo** le esperaba. La sacó,la oscura caja,fué depositada a un lado de la cama. Will se quitó los zapatos mientras su doctor se sentaba a su lado y acto seguido,cuando él había dejado sus zapatos en el suelo,se abalanzó con fiereza sobre el joven.

Volvió a besarle,con mucha más fuerza y ganas,mordía su labios,tocaba su cuerpo,pasaba las manos sobre su espalda,la acariciaba con fuerza,sin llegar a arañarle,le masajeaba,bajó hasta su parte trasera,hasta el fin de su espalda,su parte favorita,metió las manos bajo los pantalones de Will,sintió el roce de la ropa interior del joven y acarició sus posaderas,bajo la ropa interior,con vigor y energía. El muchacho estaba terriblemente excitado,tanto que llegó a morder los labios finos de su amor y este,le arañó la parte que en ese momento estaba tocando. Notó los arañazos y el placer recorrió cada fila de su cuerpo. Intentó liberar sus labios varias veces y al conseguirlo,besó con fuerza el cuello del amo. Él subió sus manos hasta la mitad de su espalda y arañó con fuerza al notar su respiración en su lozano cuello,el sentir sus labios moviéndose,su lengua rozando su piel. La blancura desaparecía y se tornaba en tonos amoratados,morados,malva,color orquídea. Paró tras ver las manchas en su cuello y notar la excitación más y más. Era el turno de Hannibal,que agarró de las muñecas a su excitado paciente. Besó sus clavículas levemente y poco a poco los besos se tornaron en pequeños mordiscos. Will gemía muy bajo,enardecido,no quería que su amo le oyese gimotear.

Subió y mordió con muy poca fuerza su cuello,en venganza a los besos que su esclavo le había otorgado. Entonces paró y soltó de las muñecas al sumiso,que respiraba con dificultad,muy excitado,con las mejillas sonrosadas como manzanas de caramelo. Su amo abrió la caja negra,de ella sacó una fusta,unas esposas y al verlas el muchacho profirió un agudo chillido y gritó con fuerza.

-No,no,no,ni se te ocurra ponerme eso,no,ni se te ocurra,joder,cualquier cosa menos eso.-dijo casi suplicando.

-Qué más da que supliques,esclavo,este es el castigo por tu atrevimiento,toda acción merece un castigo y tú no saldrás impune de esto-añadió mientras abría las esposas y se acercaba a su presa.

Pero Will,sumido en un estado de furia y miedo,agarró levemente a Hannibal y se echó encima de él,le agarró con fuerza de los brazos,intentado inmovilizarle. Forcejearon varios minutos,el muchacho dejó de estar encima.

-Más insolente ha sido este acto,más grave será tu castigo.-dijo con voz grave y llena de éxtasis,el amo.-Ahora,vas a desnudarme del todo y después,tendrás tu merecido.

El joven obedeció,desabrochó los estilosos y distinguidos pantalones del doctor,se quitó él los suyos también y ambos quedaron en ropa interior. Con algo de decoro,eliminaronla última barrera que le distanciaba,se quitaron casi al unísono y con ansia la última pieza de ropa que les quedaba. Ambos al fin,estaban al natural,llenos de calor y ardiente pasión. Y en un fogoso arrebato,el esclavo se lleva el miembro viril de su amo a la boca y comienza a lamerlo de briosa manera,metiéndoselo en la boca cada vez más y más,succionando lentamente,sacándolo con rapidez. El superior amo,gemía de manera tenue,pero a medida que su sumiso aumentaba los lametazos o el ritmo en el que succionaba. Le ordenó que parara.

-Ya basta,imbécil,ahora ponte a cuatro-dijo mientras apartaba la cara del sumiso de su viril miembro.

Will no quería obedecer así que,Hannibal cogió la fusta y le golpeó con fuerza en la espalda y sobre todo,golpeó sus nalgas hasta dejarlas con un tono rojizo. Sintió el relampagueante dolor del golpe y seguía negándose a obedecer. Otro golpe,y otro,hasta que de su espalda brotó la sangre,las vendas yacían en el suelo desde hace tiempo. Su amo,harto de que sus órdenes no fueran realizadas,golpeó con más fuerza,causando más sangre y más dolor placentero. Le gustaba el color de su sangre,roja, levemente oscura,del color de las rosas de pasión que deseaba regalarle. Ojalá,ojalá pudiera mostrarle su pasión,no sólo con besos y movimientos bajo las sábanas,ojalá pudiera simplemente tenerle junto a él todos los días,despertar a su lado y escuchar su armoniosa respiración,poder contemplar su cansado y hermoso rostro,poder acariciar su mejillas,poder besar sus suaves y rosáceos labios,poder abrazarle,sentir su corazón latiendo en el pecho,acariciar su espalda,notar cada curva en ella. "No puedes controlar de quién te enamoras",pensaba Hannibal,no podía controlar sus sentimientos,su apasionado arrebato de amor,de pura pasión,una obsesión fuerte y ferviente,no,en efecto,no podía controlar sus sentimientos,ni a veces,sus actos fruto de una obsesiva locura que le invadía. Un amor loco,una obsesión extraña,una atracción extraña se podía llamar a eso que sentía,el poder verse reflejado e igualado en una persona,el haber encontrado a alguien cuyos intereses eran similares. Y le golpeó,una y otra vez,fuertemente,su sangre levemente brotó,un suave río rojo recorrió la espalda del joven. Lentamente,pasó sus dedos por la espalda del muchacho,tras depositar la fusta ensangrentada. Sus manos fueron manchadas con la sangre,pero eso no importó,no impidió los masajes que le otorgó con placer. Will estaba excitado y dolorido,sentía las manos de su terapeuta en su espalda,como lentamente tocaba su piel y sentía su tacto,la presión ejercida… Y de repente,su espalda dejó de ser acariciada,y su nuca fue rozada por los labios de su querido doctor. El muchacho intentaba escapar,gimiendo con fuerza, pero su captor le sujetaba con fuerza.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿Acaso huyes de mí?-preguntó de manera jocosa,Hannibal,mientras fuertemente le agarraba.

-Quiero ir a beber agua,me muero de sed,p-porfavor déjame ir,quítame estas estúpidas esposas-decía con la voz entrecortada y seca.

-Bah,por esta vez te dejaré ir,venga,coge tu estúpida ropa mugrosa y vete a beber un poco de agua a la cocina.-contestó él,mientras le quitaba las esposas,que habían dejado marcas rojizas en las muñecas de su querido paciente.

Y el muchacho se levantó de manera lenta y torpe,cogió la camisa del doctor y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa desafiante. Andó hasta la cocina,abrió el grifo del elegante fregadero,pero no sin antes coger un vaso,que llenó de fresca agua. Un agua fría que recorrió su esófago y le refrescó,le quitó la calor fogosa que había sentido. Bebió otra vez pero se atragantó de manera muy ridícula,e intentó respirar de manera normal otra vez. Por último,hizo unas pocas gárgaras,dejó el vaso en el fregadero y marchó hacia el dormitorio,dónde el doctor estaba tumbado,ojeando su fantástica caja negra,mirándola como un niño miraría a una caja llena de golosinas y garrapiñadas.

Sonrió al ver a un hombre,con sus años encima,mirando con tanta ilusión una caja,a saber que cosas surgirían de su maravillosa mente. Entró en la estancia,cuya atmósfera oscura le atraía,le embriagaba,se quitó la camisa suave del doctor,que estaba por la parte de atrás,manchada de su sangre. Se sentó en la cama,con tranquilidad,intentando no hacer ruido y no desconcentrar a su amado terapeuta,que estaba aún enfrascado en la caja. Y Will aprovechó la oportunidad,sin que Hannibal se diera cuenta,con sus ágiles manos,cogió una mordaza que había en la caja,de manera muy rápida,acto seguido,se aproximó a su amo,e intentó besarle y levantarle levemente. Le besó pues,con fuerza y ganas,y esperando el momento en el que podría hacerle caer en su trampa,con la mordaza en la mano. Dejó entonces de besarle y con rapidez,colocó con suma cautela la mordaza en la boca del doctor que intentaba quitársela y se resistía,pero al poco tiempo logró ponérsela y lo único que él escuchaba era fuertes gemidos con tono de queja.

-¿Qué? ¿Algo que decir? Oh,¿quién es el perrito ahora? -dijo Will con una malévola sonrisa y soltando una merecida carcajada.

El doctor sólo profería leves gemidos o intentos de palabras imposibles de oír ya que no podía hablar bien gracias a la mordaza que llevaba,quería librarse de ella lo más rápido posible,pero su querido amante le estaba agarrando fuertemente las muñecas,de manera enérgica besaba su cuello,los besos que mutaron en mordiscos,que enfurecían a Hannibal. Will reía de manera angelical,estaba disfrutando mucho,le gustaba llevar las riendas,mandar después de haber sido dominado por alguien tan débil,según él. En un descuido,soltó una de sus muñecas y la mano del cautivo,arañó con fuerza la espalda del jovencito que aulló dolorido,excitado,miró con furia a su irónico prisionero y con fuerza rasgó su clavícula con la mano libre. Enfurecido,intentó volver a agarrarle,intentar aprisionarle otra vez,volver a dominarle,pero al final,después de un intenso forcejeo,acabó soltando su muñeca y la mano de su amante quedó suelta,se quitó entonces la mordaza y con fuerza la tiró en la cama. Respiró con dificultad y miró con pasión,una pasión ardiente como la llama de una hoguera,ardiente como una aventura en una calurosa noche de verano,ardiente como sus besos,sus caricias… Se rió de dulce manera y todo cambió. Volvió a ser el amo,el dominante,el que lleva las riendas,agarró pues a su amado y lo posicionó en la cama,dispuesto a atacarle,dispuesto a besarle fuertemente,a hacerle todas las cosas que quiso hacerle cuando no pudo. Y le besó con brío y apetito,con ganas,todas las ganas que le vinieron de repente nada más verle. Acariciaba su cadera con suavidad y delicadeza,deseando quizás bajar y toquetear algo que está más abajo,el muchacho se acostó y acomodó mejor en la cama,tumbándose boca arriba.

Y se besaron,una y otra vez,mientras el joven acariciaba la espalda del doctor,que se encontraba encima de él,excitados,ambos hombres,deseosos. Y con tanta excitación,Hannibal rozó con sus manos los muslos de Will y le susurró levemente que abriese un poco las piernas,que quería hacer una cosa especial. El muchacho se sonrojó bastante e intentó cerrarlas,pero su amo le agarraba fuertemente. Se alejó levemente y abrió la caja negra,de ella sacó un collar de perro,negro,de cuero fino y suave,listo para ser colocado en el cuello del revoltoso muchacho. Fué colocado de rauda manera,en el cuello del dulce perrito,que jadeaba excitado. Tiró pues el amo de la cadena de hierro,provocó un fuerte gemido de placer y volvió a ponerse encima,le acarició las piernas con suavidad y bajó por sus muslos hasta llegar a su glorioso miembro,levemente rosado y recto. Lo acarició de manera muy liviana,delicada,sintiendo como el joven se agitaba cada vez más y gimoteaba,de placer. Tiró pues de la correa y él gimió más fuerte.

-Qué buen perro tengo aquí,de excelente raza,pero mal carácter,¿no te mereces un castigo?-decía con picardía el amo,mientras seguía con su faena.

-N-No para,p-para ya,no quiero seguir,porfavor…-gimoteaba de manera lastimera.

-Shhh,calla y sé un buen perro-dijo finalmente Hannibal mientras agarró su miembro con otro gemido lastimero pero con leve tonalidad de placer.

Y entonces,decidió pasar al siguiente nivel,quería embestirle fuertemente,deseando sacar la bestia que llevaba dentro,deseando morderle el cuello mientras lo hacía. Y así fué,que con fiereza y energía,introdució su miembro dentro del cuerpo del muchacho que se sonrojaba cada vez más,que sudaba un poco,que gimoteó más fuerte,que sintió el tirón del collar negruzco,que sintió más placer que nunca. Su amo le besuqueó y mordisqueó el cuello mientras le golpeaba con fuerza y placer,ambos hombres,llenos de alegría y deleite. No había nada malo en que dos hombres disfrutaran del simple placer de disfrutar de su propia compañía y amor,de la pasión,de lo secreto. ¿Pero que pasaría si alguien se enterase de todo eso? Daba igual,que lo supiese todo el mundo,ellos se querían,aunque no lo demostraran delante de todos,el dormitorio del doctor Lecter ha sido testigo de un amor prohibido,un amor que parecía fugaz,que se apodera de ambos hombres y les lleva a cometer su más ardiente deseo,el poder besarse con libertad,el poder acariciarse,sentirse,tan sólo amarse,es tan placentero para ellos,que nadie puede imaginarlo. Y entre gimoteos,Will ardía en deseos de levantarse y cambiar la situación,pero le gustaba sentirle,le gustaban los besos llameantes de amor de su amado doctor,le gustaba sentir su mano en su órgano viril,le gustaba como lo agarraba y como le otorgaba tanto placer y excitación. Y siguieron así,él encima y él debajo,con el sonido de la férrea correa que se movía al antojo del querido amo,siguieron hasta que Will dijo que quería parar,que no podía más,que parase ya de una maldita vez,que sentía que no podía más con su alma. Y Hannibal,siguió,haciendo oídos sordos,mientras su revoltoso y enfadado paciente se quejaba a grito alto y claro. Y acabaron,después de sentir el placer,de sentir todo lo que deseaban sentir y anhelaban,entonces,el amo le quitó el collar a su perro y le acarició suavemente la cara.

-Hoy te has portado muy bien,después de ducharnos,voy a prepararte una deliciosa velada,y espero que te guste,ya que has sido un perro,muy,muy bueno-decía,mientras el acariciaba la cara con la mano libre.

-Vete a la mierda,idiota.-respondió Will,enfadado,ya que no había decidido parar cuando él le había indicado.

-Oh,no seas malo conmigo,¿o te vuelvo a poner la correa y te paseo por toda la casa? ¿o prefieres que te deje tirado en medio de un páramo frío y oscuro a tu suerte? Sé bueno y no te pasará nada malo,¿vale?-contestó de manera algo cortante él,mientras le agarraba de la barbilla con fuerza y algo de malicia.

-Pues ya te estás buscando a otro que sea tu perro,yo no quiero volver a verte,no quiero que vuelvas a ser mi estúpido psiquiatra,mis pesadillas no han parado,no he logrado apresar al asesino de Chesapeake,no he logrado nada,joder,sigo siendo un puto imbécil más inestable que un funambulista borracho. No quiero,no,no,no.-decía Will,negando todo,deseando desaparecer,volver a su cómoda casa con sus perros,salir a dar un paseo,estar él,él solo. Pero no,esos no eran los deseos del doctor,no,él quería retenerle ahí,quería jugar con él,seguir manipulándole,si él no aceptaba en jugar a sus macabros juegos,quizás le deslizaría en la copa algo,o en la comida,o le inyectaría algo mientras duerme o mientras le daba un ataque tan típico en él,en el cual estaba completamente inmovilizado y no sentía nada. Quién sabe que le seguiría haciendo si permanecía en la gran casa,¿él le mataría si no obedeciese a sus designios? ¿le haría daño,sólo por placer? Seguro que calcularía todo milimétricamente,como siempre,pensaría en todos los detalles,las salidas por las que podría escapar,construiría un callejón mental en su palacio de la mente,encerraría a Will en él,lo tendría ahí,para siempre,en las grandes habitaciones de la memoria. Ahí estaría siempre,en las bellas habitaciones decoradas con frescos clásicos,ahí,estaría tendido eternamente en un diván rojizo de terciopelo,vestido con un elegante traje,dispuesto a hacer lo que sea. ¿Mataría por él? ¿Le traería la carne para sus grandes festines? Acabaría y acabó por dejar de lado el bien y el mal,dejó de apreciar la diferencia,dejó de sentirse supuestamente culpable,aunque su pesadilla,la verdadera y más real,empezaría más tarde. La moral del muchacho se rompe,se descompone en pedazos ínfimos,se resquebraja,una negra sombra de influencia y enfermedad la corrompe,corrompe todo lo que el padre de Will le enseñó,en su humilde casa. Todo,todo desaparecería,el doctor le enseñaría los verdaderos valores de la vida,a golpes tal vez,pero mejor que nadie le mostrará la crueldad del mundo,la ambición del hombre. Un golpe tras otro,una nueva lección. El hombre es un lobo para el hombre. El hombre ha evolucionado,ha empeorado,quizás,quizás el hombre no tenga nada más que la decadencia en la que está sumergido. Quizás haya una salvación,quizás el hombre deje las tinieblas que le rodean y camine hasta su nuevo mundo,un mundo oscuro. Will ha salido de las tenebrosas sombras de su soledad y de su aislamiento,ha encontrado la compañía del doctor Lecter,le parece algo bueno,algo digno de manternerse. Algo que siempre querrá,algo que le atrae peligrosamente,es una atracción mutua,se buscan los dos en sus ojos,se desean,se anhelan,¿puede que ese cosquilleo que siente en el corazón,como el rápido aleteo de mariposas brillantes,azuladas,azucaradas que en siente ahí,en su pecho,en el pecho esculpido con el cincel más perfecto? ¿puede que todo eso que siente,en su mente,en su oscura,pétrea y tenebrosa mente,puede que sea eso amor,un amor,quizás,fugaz? Y el doctor Lecter lo sabe,conoce sus sentimientos,conoce la atracción mágnetica y electrizante que los atrae,que hace que no pueda pasar un momento sin dejar de pensar en él. Es consciente de la extraña relación,no sólo son doctor y paciente,no son sólo amigos… Es inexplicable,son sólo dos personas que se desean el uno al otro,son sólo dos personas que disfrutan al estar juntos,de una forma u otra,no es ningún pecado,no es nada malo,ya que la moral de ambos está rota,de manera irreparable. Hannibal recuerda como los soldados hambrientos mataron a Mischa,como la mataron cruelmente,como le arrancaron su suave y pálida piel,como sobrevivían,como la decadencia del ser humano se mostraba ante sus ojos,recuerda el sonido del hacha,que acabó con la corta vida de su bella hermana. Y ahí,ahí perdió la esperanza,en Lituania,en las tierras de sus padres,allí su moral explotó en pedazos,el bien y el mal ya no eran lo mismo. Experimentó el sentimiento de matar unos años después,ya nada importaba,total,ya nada tenía sentido. Will aprendió junto a él que el mundo decaía,que era un lugar oscuro,lleno de horrores,no sólo el horror de sus pesadillas era lo único que podría perturbarle…

-Will,tranquilo,las cosas llevan tiempo,no puedes hacerlo todo tan deprisa,podrías cometer errores fatales para la investigación,deberías dormir un poco,¿no crees?. Seguro que te sienta mejor y te levantas más calmado. Venga,tranquilízate. Si no te importa,he de recoger este estropicio que hemos causado y he de vendarte las heridas,para que no emperoren.-contestó de manera tranquilizadora Hannibal,mientras se ponía su camisa manchada con la sangre de Will,se limpiaba las manos y se ponía su delicada ropa interior.

Cogió su rasgada chaqueta,sus pantalones fueron doblados,dobló la ropa de Will con delicadeza,le ofreció que se pusiera su ropa interior,ya que él seguía desnudo en la cama,mirando a la nada. Al final se la puso,algo resignado y se tapó con las sábanas,refunfuñando. El doctor miró de tierna manera al pobre muchacho,envuelto en las sábanas del pecado. Abandonó la habitación para ir al baño,lavarse las manos y mojar su rostro levemente. Se miró en el espejo,vió la camisa con algo de sangre,el cuello enrojecido con leves marcas de besos y algún que otro arañazo,los labios algo mordidos y enrojecidos, notó un leve moratón en el brazo,observó su pelo rubio ceniza bastante despeinado. Se sentía muy bien,la verdad,le gustó lo que hizo con él,le gustó mucho y esperaba que se repitiese la ocasión. Después de asearse un poco volvió a la habitación,miró al joven que estaba en su cama,somnoliento y agotado,con la mirada perdida. Abrió la puerta de un armario y sacó un elegante traje azul celeste,una camisa nueva y un chaleco del mismo color que el traje. Sacó una bata bastante gruesa y la dejó al lado de la cama y sacó unos zapatos marrones brillantes un poco usados y unos calcetines. Salió de la habitación otra vez y volvió al baño,se desnudó,dejó la camisa doblada perfectamente en el bidet,se metió en la bañera,cerró la cortina y se duchó con tranquilidad. Will seguía en la cama,con la mirada ausente,enfrascado en sus pensamientos,seguía mirando al infinito,concentrado en si mismo… Veinte minutos después apareció el doctor,enfundado en su elegante traje azul,con sus zapatos marrones y sus calcetines a juego con el traje,envuelto en un delicioso perfume francés de rosas,con el pelo algo mojado pero bien peinado,brillante. Guardó la caja del pecado y rescató la caja blanca con la cruz roja que yacía en el suelo,seguro que se habría caído en medio de un arrebato de pasión fugaz. La abrió y de ella sacó vendas,algodón y alcohol,acarició la espalda de Will,intentando que le prestase atención.

-Will,¿podrías darte la vuelta?,quiero ponerte los vendajes y desinfectar tus heridas.-le susurró suavemente,mientras subía la mano por su cuello hasta su pelo.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra,se dió la vuelta,se destapó y miró a Hannibal de manera algo desafiante. Sus heridas habían empeorado,tenía heridas y marcas de la pasión por todo el cuello. Un trozo de algodón fué empapado en alcohol y fué pasado por la piel del muchacho,que gemía de dolor al sentir la fría y aguda sensación. Cuando todas sus heridas estaban llameantes de dolor,fueron tapadas por la suave venda,que cubría casi toda su espalda y gran parte de su hermoso pecho.

-¿Tienes sueño? Si quieres puedes dormir,mientras tanto yo puedo entretenerme sin ti.-dijo Hannibal,tras acabar el vendaje y tapar a su amante con la fina sábana.

-Dormir no me vendría nada mal,es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora. Si tengo una pesadilla podrás despertarme y ayudarme,no quiero volver a ayudarme,por favor,vigílame de vez en cuando y trae toallas,desprendo demasiado sudor cuando tengo pesadillas y no quiero arruinar estas sábanas tan caras.-contestó Will,cansado notablemente,mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

El doctor Lecter asintió y fué a por las toallas de rauda manera,las trajo y las colocó con cuidado cerca del muchacho.

-Dulces sueños,Will,no importa que mis sábanas sean manchadas,tengo más...-le susurró,de manera algo azucarada,pero que causó una sonrisa amplia en el rostro del joven.

-Gracias,doctor Lecter.-respondió él,sonriendo,feliz,con su sonrisa brillante,hermosa,que iluminaba incluso su rostro cansado,convertía sus pesadas ojeras en finas líneas pétreas,sus labios rosados estaban más bellos que nunca,sus ojos,hermosos e infinitos,miraban con afecto a su amado.

Le devolvió la sonrisa el doctor,de manera angelical y afable. Y todo se sumergió en una negra oscuridad. Will dormía profundamente,pero entonces,algo sucedió. Se embarcaba en un sueño nuevo,¿le esperaría una pesadilla o un simple sueño que olvidaría con facilidad? Estaba en un barco,en un apacible mar,calmado y tranquilo,el sol se ocultaba bajo las densas y níveas nubes. El barco era blanco y estaba solo,completamente solo en medio del mar sereno. Algo tenía que estar mal,algo tendría que pasar,algo malo pasaría,él lo notaba,él lo sentía,él quería despertarse,pero no podía,sabía perfectamente que estaba en un sueño,lo sabía pero no,no podía despertarse ni pedir socorro. Y el cielo se oscureció levemente,el mar comenzó a agitarse y a cambiar de tonalidad,dejó de ser azul como el cielo y se volvió oscuro,negruzco,con una tonalidad rojiza,como si algo estuviera sangrando bajo el agua salada,como si algo malo hubiera pasado. Y si,algo malo pasó,del agua salieron trozos de brazos,piernas,manos...El agua era cada vez más rojiza y el pobre muchacho estaba al borde de la histeria,gritaba intentando pedir ayuda,inútilmente,desesperado. Y algo sucedió,algo terrible pasó. Una mano negruzca,con garras afiladas,reconocible,subía por el barco,seguida de un escuálido brazo y un hombro color azabache,y ahí estaba,su pesadilla,el wendigo. El muchacho gritó con fuerza,con toda la que tenía. Y notó que desaparecía todo y despertaba,con el corazón agitado,y lo primero que vió fué la cara de su querido doctor,que agarraba su mano con fuerza.

-Doctor Lecter,¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? ¿Qué ha pasado..?-dijo jadeando y con dificultad el pobre y desdichado muchacho.

-Has dormido seis horas,es hora de cenar y estaba a punto de preparar la cena,cuando me disponía a dejarte solo,comenzaste a gritar en sueños,a sudar y supuse que estabas sufriendo una pesadilla,intenté despertarte… En fin,todo ha pasado,¿podrías contarme qué te ha sucedido?.-aclaró el sufrido hombre,que sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su amante,que estaba envuelto en sudor.

-Pues...Estaba en un barco blanco,en medio del mar,estaba todo muy tranquilo pero todo se fastidió,el mar se volvió negro y rojo,salieron trozos de cadáveres del mar y … El jodido monstruo negruzco y con cuernos volvió a aparecer,intentaba subir al barco y entonces me desperté. -tras acabar de relatar su terrible pesadilla,se desplomó en la cama,algo más calmado.

-Te hace falta una buena ducha,venga,levántate de la cama,que he de cambiarla.-dijo Hannibal,mientras soltaba la mano del joven y le ayudaba a incorporarse.

Caminaron juntos hasta el baño,donde el doctor ayudó a Will a desnudarse y le metió en la bañera,no sin antes quitar los vendajes. Salió un momento a por ropa para su acompañante y regresó,con una camisa blanca algo pequeña,un cinturón marrón,unos pantalones grisáceos de rayas con una chaqueta de igual color,ropa interior limpia y un elegante chaleco a juego. Dejó la impecable ropa y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. El agua acariciaba la piel suave del jovenzuelo,que disfrutaba con su tacto,se mojó la cara,que parecía tener menos cansancio que antes,se le notaba incluso más sano y con un mejor color. El doctor le pasó un gel de baño y él se lo aplicó por el cuerpo,limpiándose,sintiéndose mejor,notando una mejoría bastante notable. Se aclaró con la cálida agua,y el doctor cerró el grifo. Will notó como se sentía más fuerte,con un nuevo vigor,con ánimo y ganas. Se levantó y alcanzó la toalla,se secó rápidamente y salió sin ayuda de la bañera. El doctor le observaba,algo alejado,casi en el marco de la puerta,admirando su cuerpo hermoso y bien formado. El joven acabó de secarse y con el pelo húmedo,miró la ropa que debía ponerse.

-¿Es una broma,no?-dijo Will al ver su nueva ropa,impoluta,elegante,cara…

-No,no es una broma,¿quieres que te ayude a ponértela?.-dijo mientras le observaba con una sonrisa jocosa.

-Supongo…-contestó él,mientras se ponía la ropa interior,riéndose en sus adentros.

Comenzó a vestirse,poniéndose primero la fina camisa,con cuidado la abrochó y su querido doctor se la colocó adecuadamente,siguió con los pantalones,que le quedaban algo flojos,pero ese pequeño problema lo solucionó el cinturón. Se puso el chaleco,lo abrochó cuidadosamente y por encima se puso la chaqueta. Hannibal le ayudaba a ponerse la elegante ropa,le corregía los errores y descuidos. Al final,Will,parecía un hombre nuevo,alegre y tenía un aire más saludable,hasta sonreía. Salieron los dos hombres del baño,después de que el joven se peinara y se mirara al espejo de manera algo vanidosa. Fueron ambos al comedor y se sentaron.

-Hannibal,¿podrías traerme mi abrigo? Necesito hacer una llamada,por favor.-dijo Will,mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a la cabecera.

El doctor asintió y salió del comedor,fué raudo a su dormitorio,sacó el móvil del abrigo raído de su paciente,andó con algo de parsimonia hacia el comedor,el muchacho seguía sentado en la mesa,inmóvil. Le entregó el móvil,lentamente,se marchó a la cocina,para tener más intimidad. Y el joven volvió después de un corto momento,su doctor no quiso escuchar la conversación que mantuvo. Will se sentó en la mesa y miró a Hannibal,intentando estar lo más serio posible,pero se notaba que había realizado una travesura,se le veía demasiado contento.

-Will,¿te pasa algo?...Te noto,algo más raro de lo habitual.-comentó el doctor,mirando a su amante travieso con una sonrisa angelical.

-N-Nada.-contestó él mientras reprimía una carcajada.

Y finalmente se rió,se rió de una manera alegre,para nada falsa,de una manera tan genial,tan armoniosa,de una manera tan fresca,tan hermosa... Y Hannibal,extrañado,le miró con seriedad.

-¿Porqué te ríes?-preguntó,curioso.

Y volvió a repetir que nada le sucedía,mientras se partía de risa,mientras sus carcajadas se oían por toda la casa.

-Cuéntamelo. Ahora.-aclaró el doctor,con semblante serio e incluso más oscuro.

-Pffff...Pues he pedido comida para que tu no tengas que trabajar en la cocina-contestó Will,riéndose más y más,casi con lágrimas en la cara,le hacía gracia el haber llamado por teléfono a su restaurante habitual de comida asiática,haber pedido lo mismo que pedía siempre,pero esta vez era una doble ración,se reía,se reía porque estaba empezando a confiar en Hannibal,era un verdadero amigo,no sólo su psiquiatra.

-¡¿Y eso te parece gracioso?! ¡Me encanta cocinar! Y si cocino para ti,es porque quiero que disfrutes de la comida,pero no,con la excusa de que yo no me esfuerce pides comida por el teléfono,eres detestable,Will Graham... Mi comida está llena de sabor,es digna y deliciosa,es para paladares refinados,¡No es cómo la estúpida comida que acabas de pedir!-gritó enfadado,el doctor,levantándose de la silla,mientras recorría el comedor.

-Pero si lo hago para que no acabes cansado después,anda,la comida de este restaurante es buena... Y lo siento,pero no he traído efectivo,sería muy amable que pagases la cena,creo que son 30 dólares...-contestó Will,riéndose otra vez al recordar el precio.

-Mira que eres insolente y ruín... 30 dólares... 60 dólares me costó el pescado que quería preparar hoy... En fin... No tienes remedio,tendré que darle una oportunidad a esa comida fría e insípida que nos traerá un repartidor amargado y con problemas.-decía Hannibal,calmándose.

Y esperaron hasta que el repartidor apareció,Hannibal abrió la puerta y el hombrecillo que sostenía la comida enfrascada se asustó un poco. Le dió el dinero y se marchó rápido,entró con la comida en la gran mansión,sacó unos platos de la cocina y sirvió la comida,aún algo enfadado. De primer plato,sopa de aletas de tiburón,algo caliente de más,le faltaba un poco de sal,acompañada con pan chino,que hacía un ruído agradable en la boca. De segundo,tallarines salteados con gambas y ternera con salsa de ostra,el plato tenía mala presentación pero un sabor intenso,quizás el cocinero se pasó con las especias. Y el postre,era un plato de Xi Gua Lao,delicioso,lo mejor de la cena,dulce y con un aroma y sabor a vainilla.

-¿Qué te parece,Doctor Lecter?-dijo Will tras terminar de manera ávida su cena,tenía muchísima hambre y comió de manera... Demasiado voraz.

-Estaba mejor de lo que imaginaba... La próxima vez cocino yo,¿de acuerdo?-preguntó de manera retórica mientras recogía la mesa.

Y la noche caía,el cielo se volvía oscuro,las estrellas brillaban. Y Will,con la tripa llena,fué a por su abrigo y se paró en la puerta de la cocina,contemplando al doctor mientras recogía la cena.

-Oh,¿ya te vas?-dijo el doctor,algo apenado.

-Si,hoy ha sido un gran día y mis perros me esperan,pobrecillos,necesitan un buen paseo.-contestó él,también algo tristón.

-De acuerdo,conduce con cuidado... Estos días voy a estar bastante ocupado,aunque no tenemos que vernos hasta dentro de casi una semana,llámame si tienes alguna pesadilla o te ha sucedido algo malo,Will,vas mejorando,aunque no lo parezca. Buenas noches.-dijo mientras acababa de meter los platos en un sofisticado lavavajillas.

-Hasta la próxima,doctor Lecter.-fué lo último que dijo Will,que se marchó,cruzó el comedor,cruzó el estudio,pasó por el recibidor y antes de cerrar la puerta,lanzó una mirada hacia el estudio. Y en una silla,estaba,la figura que le atormentaba en sueños,mirándole fijamente. El muchacho corrió raudo al coche y en su mente,oyó a sus perros ladrar.

Quizás la pesadilla,no había empezado,que todo lo que le sucedió era sólo un oscuro preludio. ¿Lo verdaderamente bueno vendría ahora? ¿Patroclo acabaría poniéndose la armadura de Aquiles,forjada por Hefesto,fingiría ser el notable héroe? ¿Acaso todo no era más que el principio de algo? Algo...Algo que vivía dentro de Will,algo que comenzaba a formarse,algo que latía,algo que quería salir,que quería relucir bajo la luz de la Luna. Como Atenea salió de la cabeza de Zeus,algo quiere salir de la cabeza de Will pero...¿Qué será ese algo?...

* * *

Bueno,este capítulo ha tenido un final bastante cómico,puede que no sea **canon** pero le otorga un matiz divertido y cómico,como si fuera parte de una serie de tomas falsas. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ~


	5. El fin de los problemas

La espera era interminable, un infierno, lento, pausado, tedioso para ambas partes, que deseaban volver a verse, otra vez, esta vez quizás la terapia estaba funcionando, de una vez por todas. Will estaba excesivamente aburrido, no tenía pesadillas, no sudaba de manera excesiva por las noches, dejó de estar tan cansado. Salía a dar largos paseos con su pequeña manada,observaban el bosque,sentía el frío, gélido, en las costillas y en el corazón. Pero después, volvía a casa, se duchaba en agua caliente, que recorría su pelo rizado, que fluía por su cuerpo, algo maltrecho. Y se ponía su suave pijama, se miraba al espejo, observaba como las ojeras comenzaban a desaparecer, como todo volvía a estar bien … Pero una taza de té, al caerse, no puede volverse a recomponer, lo que estaba creciendo dentro de Will, está aún en un profundo letargo, en un sueño profundo, del que quizás, pronto despertará. Y el joven, estaba en su salón, sentado en el mullido sofá, mirando a la nada, dando sorbos a una fuerte infusión, cuyo sabor era dulce y tras bebérsela y sentir el estómago lleno y caliente, se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hasta su cama, vacía, bien colocada, con sábanas suaves y cálidas. Se metía en ella y conciliaba el sueño de manera tranquila, sin sobresaltos, sin sueños horribles, ni pesadillas, ni nada que pudiese atormentarlo. Nada, nada podría hacer que todo volviese a retomar ese matiz oscuro … O eso pensaba él. Antes de dormirse del todo, sentía en su espalda, de débil manera,los arañazos de ardua pasión de la otra noche, sentía latir su corazón, sentía el calor que durante tantas noches le había faltado, pero tras sentirlo,con una dulce sonrisa,se dormía,feliz.

Mientras tanto, el prestigioso doctor Lecter estaba en su gran mansión, en su consulta, contemplando el sillón vacío, leyendo algún que otro interesante libro. Se sentaba en su gran silla y en su escritorio, dibujaba bellos bocetos y hermosas escenas, algo prohibidas, quizás. A veces, jugueteaba con su tablet, aburrido, esperando que algún otro paciente viniese, deseando que el teléfono sonase, deseando que Will hubiese tenido otra pesadilla, deseando verle, sentir su olor, escuchar su respiración, poder contemplar esos bellos ojos azulados como el mar, deseando poder servirle una deliciosa comida, poder charlar de él, poder simplemente, sentarse a su lado. Eso deseaba,pero durante todos esos días,su ausencia dolía,dolía como un clavo clavado en el pecho,un dolor algo abrasador,ardiente cual fuego del mismísimo Hades. Y miraba,con tristeza,desamparado,al sillón vacío. El doctor,se sentía sin ganas de nada,vagaba por su consulta,aburrido,algo apenado. Al fin había encontrado a alguien como él ,alguien brillante, alguien cuyos pensamientos podía compartir, alguien con quien discutir,alguien con quien disfrutar de una hermosa velada,alguien,al fin,una agradable compañía,un amigo,o más que eso …

Ambos deseaban que llegase el día de verse,Will quería contar todos los progresos que había tenido,quería contarle lo bien que estaba y llevarle algún que otra delicatessem con la que prepararía una exquisita cena. Y en la otra cara de la moneda,Hannibal quería ver a su amado paciente,simplemente para ver su avance. Él no quería que estuviese mejor,era más difícil controlarle,era más complicado tenerlo entre sus brazos,él quería el poder y nadie,nadie ni nada se lo arrebataría.

Y el día llegó. Will se levantó,eufórico,de la cama,algo sudoroso,pero emocionado,se sumergió en sus matutinos pensamientos y se metió en la ducha,con el agua ligeramente fría. Tras salir,se secó sus hermosos rizos,su bello cuerpo y se dispuso a ponerse la ropa. Se acicaló,se peinó de manera elegante,se puso una camisa suave y agradable,encima,una chaqueta grisácea,ligera,con unos pantalones negruzcos. Antes de salir,desayunó una tostada con mermelada de arándanos y un poco de café. Algo apurado,salió de casa,con un abrigo por encima,pues ese día,era un día frío y glacial.

Conducía,calmado,con la radio encendida. Llegó a la mansión del doctor,que miraba por la ventana,emocionado,con su traje nuevo,de rayas marrones,conjuntado con una corbata violetácea de la más fina seda,una camiseta de rayas azuladas y un pañuelo en el bolsillo,añil. Se levantó con ánimo y vigor,para recibir a su querido amigo. Y allí estaba,tras la puerta,esperando su turno,en la sala de espera vacía,observando todo,con sus ojitos de cordero degollado,brillantes,alegres. Y una sonrisa fue compartida por ambos hombres,felices de el simple acto de contemplarse,por el simple momento en el que sus miradas,el encuentro de sus ojos,de como sus caras cambian,tan radicalmente,como brillan,como todo a su alrededor cambia,de como la oscura y tétrica atmósfera cambia radicalmente a una nueva corriente de alegría,de felicidad por el más simple acto de amor,el poder reflejarse en los ojos azules de su amante,o en los ojos marrones del amado,como ese acto,tan simple,tan básico,podía generar tanta expectación,tanto deseo,tanta tensión… Tantas cosas,pasaban ante ellos,tantos sentimientos reprimidos,en la simple mirada. Esa mirada que costará olvidar.

-Bienvenido,Will,pasa,siéntate. Se te ve muy alegre esta mañana,¿a que se debe esa repentina alegría?… Hasta tienes mejor cara,seguro que duermes como un bendito…-se dignó a decir Hannibal,interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Ah,gracias,la verdad,no he tenido ninguna pesadilla,no he soñado nada malo,no me ha pasado nada malo,he estado tanto tiempo tranquilo que ni yo mismo logro a asimilar la situación. Pero me preocupa que el asesino siga suelto,por ahí,escondido,en su morada…-dijo Will mientras se sentaba en el sillón,admirando la ropa del doctor,que se sentó de manera algo lenta en el sillón.

-Entiendo… En fin,todo este cambio es bueno,seguro que piensas con más claridad,supongo que toda esa claridad arrojará algo de luz al caso del destripador. -contestó el doctor,tranquilo.

-¿Pero quién será su próxima víctima? ¿Sigue imitando al padre de Abigail o sigue…? ¿Seguirá su propio patrón…? Su propio diseño….-preguntó Will,inquieto,con el rostro algo ensombrecido.

-Quizás sea alguien que busca venganza,que probablemente esté solo...Y busque compañía. Quién sabe lo que esa horrible mente puede hacer.-añadió el doctor,sonriendo de manera discreta,en su oscura mente,resonaba una carcajada feroz. Él no lo sabía aún,o eso cree.

-Me alegro de estar bien,de dormir perfectamente,pero esto no es lo que yo quiero,yo quiero atraparle,tenerle entre rejas,poder ver su rostro y ver si es el mismo monstruo que sale en mis pesadillas. Quiero verle sufrir,agonizar,chillar,suplicar… Sé que está cerca de mi,lo sé,sabe perfectamente como estudiamos los casos,lo sabe todo… Intenta atormentarme,intenta hacerme daño...Cree que sigo sin poder ver….-dice el paciente,suspirando agónicamente,sintiendo la ansiedad que se había disipado hace tiempo.

-Todo con el tiempo se arreglará,el asesino saldrá a la luz,podrás observarle,quizás incluso llegues a pensar realmente como él. Seguro que su captura te traerá más felicidad,no sólo por el simple acto de victoria, si no por el acto de haber salvado vidas. Intentas ayudar a Abigail,intentas eliminar la culpa por haber matado a su padre,por haberte convertido en su padre,por habernos ocupado de ella. Intentas enmendar el pasado,pero una taza de té que cae al suelo,no puede volver a recomponerse,nada podrá salvar a esa muchacha de lo que le espera,ella olvidará su pasado,será una chica tranquila y feliz. Intentemos que no sufra,intentemos endulzar más su vida. Olvida al hombre que mataste en la cocina de su casa. Olvídalo,será lo mejor.- aclaró,Hannibal,sonriendo,intentando disimular su sonrisa,intentando animar a Will,intentando hacerle sentir mejor. Sabe perfectamente como hacerle olvidar todo lo que le ha sucedido. Y cuando él sepa quién llamó por teléfono al asesino,cuando Will descubra quién es el "imitador",también le hará olvidar todo. Confundirá su mente,le hará daño incluso,pero todo tiene un fin,el fin justifica sus acciones,el daño que le hace a su amante es por su bien,para poder estar con él,para poder sentir su respiración,su olor,su mirada,el poder observar sus ojos azules como el gélido océano. Poder acariciar su fina piel...Pero todo ese placer tenía un precio. Un precio por el placer,un dolor que causar,una lucha eterna por el amor,un amor prohibido,malévolo quizás. Y en el silencio,ambos se observaban, se deseaban de una manera intensa, pero debían contenerse.

-En fin… ¿Quieres que te sirva algo?-dijo Hannibal, para romper el silencio angelical.

-Sí, un poco de té no me vendría bien.-contestó el paciente,mirando como su querido doctor se levantaba.

Y caminó este hasta la cocina, cogió dos bonitas tazas de porcelana, muy fina, adecuada para el té que estaba en la elegante tetera. Sirvió pues el ardiente té en las frías tazas, el sonido del líquido fluyendo, cayendo en la suave taza, en esa taza frágil, cuya rotura, es inevitable. Y en el té destinado para Will, en el cual no colocó ninguna droga o substancia extraña, tan sólo le echó mucho azúcar. Dicen que cuando se le echa azúcar al café de otra persona, se mide el amor que se siente por el susodicho. Y obviamente, Hannibal quiere muchísimo a Will… Quizás demasiado. Volvió al estudio con una bandeja y su querido paciente observaba como las tazas humeantes se aproximaban hacia él. El cogió la taza con más azúcar, sorprendido por la enorme cantidad que se hallaba en la taza, derritiéndose en el té, como una masa sin forma, granulada…

-Ehm… Creo que te has pasado con el azúcar… -se atrevió a aclarar, algo avergonzado.

-Ups… Disculpa… ¿Te traigo otra taza mejor?-dijo con picardía el doctor mientras permanecía de pie.

-No es necesario,no te molestes,muchas gracias.-contestó Will,dando un leve sorbo al té. Automáticamente se apartó la taza de la boca, el té estaba muy caliente… Al alejar la taza de sus labios, Hannibal intentaba no reírse, sabía perfectamente que él bebería tan tranquilo, sin importar que el té estuviese demasiado caliente. La mueca que puso Will era como un cuadro, intentaba no chillar, quizás se habría quemado la lengua, sentía el calor en su boca, sentía como el té bajaba por su garganta… Era bastante graciosa la situación, dos hombres, sentados uno frente al otro, intentando no reírse de algo tan banal como era tomar el té y quemarse en el intento. Al final Hannibal acabó riéndose de manera bastante débil, intentando disimular. Y Will le miraba, fijamente, mientras sentía el horrible dolor en la lengua. Parecía que lo había echo a propósito. Y así era. El pobre muchacho miraba como el doctor intentaba no reírse muy fuerte y admiraba lo bella que era su risa, su sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes, no, no podía dejar de mirarle, mientras sostenía aún la taza de té. Y se miraron, sus ojos se encontraron y en un angelical momento, rieron juntos, como buenos amigos que se consideraban. Rieron mientras Will dejaba la taza en la mesita, el jovencito estaba avergonzado, la situación le divertía y le confundía ligeramente. Las risas cesaron pronto y ambos hombres intentaron darle un matiz serio al asunto.

-Perdón, el té estaba demasiado caliente y lo bebí sin pensar. Estoy acostumbrado a tomar té más frío, normalmente no tomo este tipo de té… ¿Es té negro?-se disculpó Will, con tono algo serio.

-Sí, es té negro, con un poco de chocolate. El chocolate está en una cantidad tan ínfima que sólo los paladares más expertos podrían identificarlo.-añadió Hannibal, agarrando su taza, soplando un poco , para evitar cometer el mismo error que había cometido su amigo.

El paciente bebía el té con tranquilidad, logró encontrar el chocolate entre tanto azúcar. Le gustaban las cosas dulces, todo sea dicho, pero ese café sabía que no había sido así por accidente. Sabía precisamente que al doctor no se le había ido la mano con el azucarero. Lo sabía, pero prefería fingir que no tenía ni idea. Le gustaba jugar al despiste. Bebieron sus tazas de té, hasta que quedaron vacías. Y las dejaron allí, en la bandeja, decidiendo pues, de manera silenciosa, empezar la conversación que abruptamente fué interrumpida.

-Disculpa, ¿De qué estábamos hablando?-preguntó el doctor, observando con curiosidad a su queridísimo paciente.

\- Pues supongo que de mi mejoría mental y física. Me alegro de haber mejorado y todo esto debo agradecértelo a ti. Muchas gracias, Hannibal.-contestó Will, sonriendo ligeramente. Sabía perfectamente que al llamarle por su nombre, el doctor sonreiría también, lo sabía, simplemente sentía que era lo que debía hacer, provocarlo, intentar que el pez picara el anzuelo. Él era un buen pescador, tenía paciencia.

Y el pez, picó, y bien que picó. Hannibal sonreía, de manera extremadamente leve. No quería hacer notar su evidente alegría.

-Oh, Will, no tienes nada que agradecerme. Deja que celebremos esta mejoría, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? Esta vez me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a llamar a un insulso restaurante de comida insípida.-anunció él, contento, feliz, alegre y expectante.

-Pues claro que me quedo. Pero debo volver temprano, tengo que sacar a pasear a mis perros, darles el pienso por si se lo han acabado… Todas esas cosas de casa.-respondió el paciente, igual de contento, igual de excitado por la idea de compartir la cena con su querido doctor.

-De acuerdo. Te prometo que será una cena breve.-aclaró, quizás algo apenado, Hannibal.

Y se levantó, se llevó la bandeja con las tazas de té y decidió comenzar a preparar la cena, se quitó la elegante chaqueta, se arremangó un poco, se puso un delantal para no mancharse y pensó en que hacer. Tenía una exquisita merluza en la nevera, unas pocas patatas en la despensa, junto a tomates, soja, y demás complementos. Y entonces, comenzó a limpiar el pescado, le quitó los órganos, la cabeza, las espinas… Preparó el horno para meter la merluza, sazonada con sus respectivas especias, junto a las patatas recién cortadas, al igual que el pescado, estaba bien sazonadas.

Metió pues ambas cosas en el horno que había sido precalentado previamente, mientras tanto, decidió hacer la salsa con la que complementar el plato, la cual era de fácil elaboración. Y cuando pitó el horno, anunciando con el sonido y el suculento olor, el principio de la cena. Y sacó cuidadosamente la bandeja. En dos platos colocó de manera igual dos trozos de merluza, junto a unas suculentas patatas asadas, y todo esto, decorado y cubierto por una deliciosa salsa de mostaza picante y unos pimientos asados rellenos que sobraron de una cena. Llevó el excelente plato a la mesa y observó como Will se había sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, en su sitio, jugueteaba con su teléfono móvil, alzó la mirada, con algo de malicia, hacia los ojos de su doctor, que le miraba atónito mientras colocaba los platos junto a los cubiertos y las copas. Fué a por un poco de su mejor vino y lo sirvió elegantemente. El joven guardó su móvil de inmediato y miró el plato, con deseo, había pasado mucho tiempo comiendo comida precalentada o sopas, o comida rápida. Y ver ese plato, tan vivo, tan fino, tan sumamente refinado… Le gustaba y quería probarlo.

-¿De qué es la salsa?-preguntó, con curiosidad mientras agarraba el tenedor y con rapidez probaba la merluza.

-Mostaza picante, es muy fácil de preparar. Una salsa apropiada para cenas rápidas.-contestó Hannibal, sonriendo.

Tras saborear y beber el frugal vino, Will se sentía muy bien. Le gustaba esa mezcla de sabores en su boca, el picante de la salsa, con los jugos aceitosos y agridulces de la merluza, la dulzura de las patatas doradas, blanda pero crujientes, dulces como un caramelo pero con un toque salado, el vino, con aroma delicado pero fuerte sabor, con ligeras trazas. Se sentía tan bien, ahí, sentado en esa silla, junto a su querido doctor. Ojalá ese momento durase para siempre, o eso deseaba él.

Y su doctor le miraba, disfrutando el momento, también deseando que este durase para siempre. Devoraron con fiereza la cena. Sus estómagos quedaron saciados, pero sus corazones aún estaban vacíos, deseosos de poder sentirse, deseosos de escuchar los latidos en sus pechos, de escuchar esas agitadas respiraciones de placer. Pues claro que en ese momento deseaban mirarse a los ojos y verse reflejados. Y eso sucedía, cada uno se veía en el otro. Llegaría la despedida. Ambos conocían ese momento. Deseaban no separarse. Debían inventar una excusa, algo, algo con lo que poder permanecer el uno al lado del otro, una sola noche más, un sólo momento más en el que poder acurrucarse en la cama, un momento más en el que poder sentir la dulzura de sus labios, el sonido de sus corazones, el sentido de su amor, más fuerte, más obsesivo, más poderoso. Algo crecía en Will, él lo sabía. Él sabía que algo malo pasaría, no sabía cuando, pero eso sucederá. Hannibal se escapará. Huirá, quizás. Pero debía retenerle a su lado, debía abrazarle fuertemente para que no se escapase con tanta facilidad, quizás debería atarle a él más fuerte. Daba igual cuan fuerte fueran sus nudos, él se iría. Y ahí estaban, los dos hombres, mirándose el uno en el otro, anhelando tocarse, deseando simplemente hacer un gesto y acudir al dormitorio. ¿Acaso lo que hacían estaba mal? ¿Acaso dos hombres que se aman y se desean son algo malo para la humanidad? ¿Acaso dañaban a otras personas con su amor prohibido? … En el más estricto secreto guardaban su relación. Pero todo saldría a la luz. Todo dejaría de ser secreto. Freddie tendría más carnaza con la que alimentarse, tendría más pececillos cerca de su anzuelo. Y la voz de Jack se escucha "No dejaré que te adentres mucho en Will Graham"…. Eso decía, pero su promesa no se cumplió. No era la primera vez. Y entonces, a Hannibal se le ocurrió algo, algo que supo que funcionaría. El pescador, sería pescado.

-¿Te gustan las armaduras de samuráis? -preguntó, algo tranquilo, después de recoger la mesa con lentitud.

-Pues si… ¿Acaso tienes una?…-dijo Will, algo confuso, sin saber porqué, sentía algo.

-Sí, vamos a verla.-anunció el doctor, visiblemente emocionado.

Andaron un poco por la bella casa, hasta que llegaron a ver la armadura, allí se pararon. Will la contempló, era azul, hermosa, algo tétrica de más, pero con una extraña belleza que le cautivaba.

-Me gustan las armaduras de este tipo, son muy interesantes… Esto debería estar en un museo….-exclamó, sorprendido.

-Soy sólo un simple aficionado. ¿Sabías una cosa?-preguntó, bastante distraído, Hannibal.

-No, no sé, dime.

-En la época Edo, en Japón, los samuráis llevaban estas armaduras, eran temidos, pero tenían algo en común a nosotros…-dejó caer en el aire la respuesta,esperando a que Will captase la evidente indirecta.

-¿Qué tenemos en común los samuráis y nosotros?- dijo Will, mirándole a los ojos, profundamente.

-Los samuráis podían tener relaciones homosexuales con otros samuráis. Y eso no estaba mal visto. No como aquí… ¿O acaso te avergüenza nuestro pequeño secreto?-se dignó a decir el doctor, devolviéndole la mirada ferozmente.

La cara del muchacho era un poema, sus mejillas se ruborizaron de una manera absurda, Hannibal intentaba contener la risa. Por una vez le costaba retener sus sentimientos, le costaba, sentía que se había encariñado y abierto demasiado. Y él le miraba con una cara de circunstancia bestial, deseando huír, avergonzado, quizás. Sabía que esto pasaría. Era innevitable.

Y estallaron las carcajadas, tan naturales, como el sonido del viento azotando las ventanas en ese gélido y tormentoso día. Se miraban el uno al otro, pensando en que al fin, al fin lo habían admitido. ¿Lo reconocerían en público la segunda vez?

-Muy buena broma, eh, doctor Lecter- bromeó Will,de manera tan irónica que volvió a carcajearse de manera muy graciosa y torpe, intentando mantenerse recto y serio, sin resultado.

-Gracias por tomarme en serio, Will.- contestó, algo molesto, recuperando la compostura.

Y sintieron el impulso de abrazarse, de correr hacia la cama, acurrucarse, sentir el calor de sus corazones latiendo… Ya no tenían miedo, ¿de qué?, ahora todo estaba claro, claro como el agua.

Se fundieron en un ardiente abrazo, lentamente, oyendo sus respiraciones, algo agitadas. El doctor toqueteó la chaqueta de Will, que poco a poco, pasaba la mano sobre su espalda, de manera muy relajada, muy tranquilo, deseando arañarle, arrancarle la cara chaqueta que le quedaba tan hortera y tirarlo en la cama, con fuerza y brío.

-Vamos, muévete.- le susurró al oído, con suavidad incluso, eso que intentaba llevar el control.

-¿A dónde, Will? ¿A dónde tengo que ir?- preguntó él, riéndo.

-Cállate y haz lo que yo diga.- contestó desafiante.

Le arañó levemente la espalda, arrugando el traje.

-Oh, ni se te ocurra rasgar este traje. Cuesta 3 meses de sueldo para alguien como tú.- amenazó Lecter.

-Lo haré si no me haces caso.- aclaró, mientras bajaba a la parte baja de la espalda.

Se movieron pues hasta la elegante habitación, donde la cama, les aguardaba.

-Déjame encender la chimenea para que no tengas frío… - dijo Hannibal mientras se aproximó a esta.

-No hace falta, creéme.- respondió, algo enfadado. ¿De verdad creía que en ese momento tenía frío? Había reprimido todos sus deseos hasta ese día. Se moría de ganas de hacer cualquier cosa.

Encendió la chimenea y nada más acabar, Will se abalanzó sobre él, con fulguroso deseo. Le quitó con fuerza la horrible chaqueta del traje, la tiró en el suelo de manera muy atrevida.

-¡Te ruego que seas cuidadoso con mi ropa! Deja de tirarla como si fuera un trapo que te acabas de poner, estúpido ingrato.- se quejaba el doctor, tirado en la cama, con el muchachito en trance encima.

-Cállate.

\- Y una mierda. ¡Tratas a mi ropa como si fuera de mercadillo o de segunda mano! ¡Es insultante para mi persona!- seguía quejándose, sin recibir otra respuesta.

-Cállate, cállate.-le respondía, fuertemente.

Le desabrochó los botones de la camisa, le arrancó la corbata, la arañó, enloquecido por el frenesí dionisíaco, la tiró al suelo. Y Hannibal gritó, mirando la corbata asquerosamente cara, en el suelo. Exclamó con un chillido, casi de terror.

-¡Cómo osas hacer esto! ¡Basta de majaderías!…- gritó, enfadado, rabioso por su insolente acto.

-Cállate.-seguía respondiendo, lo mismo, sin inmutarse.

Y le quitó la camisa, acarició su pecho con fuerza, entusiasmado, bajó hasta su abdomen, intentando bajar más. El doctor, intentaba levantarse, pero Will le retenía, de una manera muy fuerte. Había cambiado. No era ese muchachito débil que se dejaba hacer cosas. Lo que estaba dentro de él había cambiado. Y lo sabía. Lo estaba aprovechando muy bien. Seguía bajando peligrosamente, con rapidez.

Le desabrochó los pantalones, le obligó a quitarse los zapatos, y los calcetines, grisáceos, horripilantes, incluso para él. Le gustaba ver sus pies, no sabía la razón. Él también se quitó los zapatos y sus calcetines. Le quería quitar los pantalones del todo, pero él no se había quitado la camisa y la chaqueta. Hannibal intentó quitársela, pero Will se incorporó y se lo quitó todo él mismo. Sólo quedaban sus pantalones, la antepenúltima barrera.

Se escuchaban sus jadeos, sus agitadas respiraciones, se sentía el calor que sus cuerpos desprendían… Y volvió a ponerse encima de él, sintiendo que podía tener el poder. Y a Hannibal le gustaba ese lado oscuro de Will, le gustaba ver como su angelical y destrozada cara se tornaba sombría y retorcida. El dragón se despertaba torpemente.

Y él le besuqueó el cuello con gravedad, respirando de manera agitada, notando como sus dientes rozaban la suave piel, oliendo la exclusiva y cara esencia del doctor, que disfrutaba, sintiendo el cosquilleo y el calor que la boca juguetona expulsaba. Bajaba y subía por su cuello, mientras acariciaba sus caderas, con algo de suavidad.

Intentaba quitarle los pantalones, y se los quitó, finalmente, con júbilo, los tiró al suelo, observándolos con asco. Y el doctor le miró encolerizado, levantó una mano, intentando golpearle en la cara, abofetearle con rabia por su desmesurada acción. Y Will le agarró al momento, inmovilizándole, mirándole a los ojos, con mucha ira, su cara se ensombrecía más. Soltó su mano y se quitó los pantalones, muy veloz. Ambos estaban enloquecidos por la pasión y el éxtasis, deseosos de hacer todo lo que antes por temor no podían hacer.

Se palpaba la emoción. Él, dominado por el placer, llevó una de sus manos bajo la ropa interior del doctor, acariciando levemente su suave pubis, queriendo bajar más y más. Poco a poco se la quitó y él se la quitó también, dejando al desnudo y a la naturalidad sus cuerpos… Y se besaron, con fuerza, mientras el doctor le acariciaba la espalda a su amante. Se besaron con pasión y desenfreno, Hannibal mordía ligeramente los labios del muchachito, suavemente, disfrutaba de su blanda textura. Y llegó el momento, en el que dominado por su deseo ferviente, Will, se colocó más encima de su querido doctor, con una mano se aguantaba en la cama y con la otra, tocaba las partes nobles de su compañero. Entonces, comenzó lo mejor, Will entró en lo más profundo de su estimadísimo doctor, con suavidad, muy lentamente, poco a poco. Y se movía para atrás con más lentitud, repitiendo el mismo movimiento, aumentando quizás el ritmo o volviendo a hacerlo más lento, acariciando su sexo con fuerza. Y él, arañaba con suavidad, sintiendo un placer inexplicable, inalcanzable, pensaba que era, arañaba su espalda, notando como la sangre corría por sus manos lentamente, quizás se pasaba, pero a él le gustaba, le gustaba notar la caliente sangre y su suave piel desgarrada. Siguieron así un poco, hasta que Will paró un poco para recuperar el aliento, le costaba respirar. Su amado se incorporó levemente, buscando sus labios en la oscuridad, viendo gracias a la luz que la fogosa chimenea desprendía. Se rozaron sus labios, con la fuerza con la que se chocan dos ciervos en plena pelea. Se querían, se deseaban con el más oscuro deseo. Entre gemidos, terminaron lo que empezaron, agotados, respirando de manera muy revolucionada.

Will se tiró en la cama, sonrojado, agotado al extremo, deseando dormir. Hannibal se levantó, miró la corbata con tristeza, la tiró a una papelera cercana y fue al baño a limpiarse el sudor y demás cosas. Volvió, fue a su armario y se puso una muda de ropa por encima, un pantalón cómodo y un jersey rojo. Apagó las brasas de la chimenea y se metió en la cama, con el pelo algo mojado tras lavarse la cara. Miró a Will, completamente desnudo. Se volvió a levantar, fue a su armario y le tiró a la cara una nueva muda de ropa interior y una bata esponjosa color índigo. Él, se puso la muda y la bata, que anudó fuertemente. Se metieron en la cama, se miraron y sonrieron.

Su felicidad, quizás acabaría algún día, pero de momento seguían en la cama, felices, deseando que el nuevo día les sorprendiese. Deseando seguir ahí, siempre juntos, junto a las brasas, sin problemas, sin causar problemas, sin nada más que pensar que en su amor.


End file.
